NAIVE
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: Semuanya terasa tidak benar. Terasa berat. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Memang harus begitu kan? Harus. Untuk mindsetnya. Untuk kebaikannya. / VIXX Fanfiction. LeoN. Neo. RaKen. HyukBin. Mention: Taekwoon. Hakyeon. Keo, LeoHyuk. Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 0

Pernahkah kalian terjebak diantara cinta segitiga? Atau malah cinta segiempat? Kalau pernah, apakah cerita kalian berakhir dengan baik? Atau malah sebaliknya? Lalu, karakter apakah yang kalian perankan? Protagonis? Atau antagonis?

Selain itu, pernahkah kalian berpikiran mengapa kalian terjebak di antara cinta segiempat tersebut? Alasannya, karena cintakah? Huh, apakah kalian betul-betul tahu arti kata cinta?

Atau karena naif semata?

Tidak hanya kalian saja yang pernah terjebak di dalam lika-liku cinta segiempat itu. Ada salah satu laki-laki di SMA Jellyfish yang akhir-akhir ini selalu kepusingan karena drama yang tanpa sengaja ia ciptakan. Dengan dirinya sebagai karakter antagonis, yang telah menyebabkan kehidupan tiga orang terpenting untuknya ini jadi bertikai.

Taekwoon— itu namanya— tidak mengerti. Mengapa ia bisa membuat hal serumit begini? Ia bingung apa atau siapa yang harus disalahkan. Dirinya, tiga orang itu, atau perasaan yang disebut cinta?

Atau justru... Kenaifan semata?

 **2018 © tinkeurbxlle**

 **" NAIVE "**

 **VIXX Fanfiction**

 **Characters: Taekwoon, Hakyeon, Jaehwan, Ravi, Hongbin, Sanghyuk**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **AU! School Life**

 **Genderswitch! Hakyeon, Jaehwan, Hongbin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya, aku mau ngasih tahu kalau ini **genderswitch**. Aku udah gak bisa lagi nulis yaoi. Aku masih ngeship yaoi tapi gak bisa membayangkan cowok pacaran sama cowok. Udah gak ada feelnya. Mulai dari sekarang, kalau aku ngepost fanfiksi berarti selalu genderswitch. Mohon pengertiannya.

Lalu, ini adalah fanfiksi sekaligus tulisan pertamaku di tahun 2018 setelah writers block dari tahun 2015 akhir. Aku ngerasain kalau emosi dari chapter pertama sampe terakhir itu agak berbeda. Aku mau nulis ulang tapi takut malah gagal lagi. Jadi aku paksain. Maaf kalau agak aneh endingnya. Tapi aku berharap sekali apresiasi dari kalian dengan review dan favoritenya. Aku masih mencoba menulis supaya terbiasa dengan emosi yang sama.

Kemudian, akunku gak cuma ini aja. Ada satu akun lagi berusername **tinkuerbxlle** (u dan e nya dipindah doang) dan itu khusus pairing **Meanie (Seventeen Mingyu x Wonwoo)**. Kalian kalau ada yang suka Meanie boleh di cek akunku! Disana masih yaoi.

Aku juga berkecimpung di wattpad. Usernameku berubah2 tiap hari jadi gak bisa aku kasih tau. Jadi bagi yang mau tau tolong PM aku aja ya. Kita followan di wattpad.

Fanfiksi ini sudah selesai dan di upload semua ke dokumen ffn aku. Aku akan coba update setiap chapter baru mencapai 5 review. Apa terlalu berat?

Tapi aku kayaknya bakal update tiap hari.

Salam, tinkeurbxlle.


	2. Chapter 1

Bel pulang sekolah.

Laki-laki karismatik namun berparas manis disaat yang bersamaan itu bernama Han Sanghyuk. Ia terus-terus tersenyum seraya mengucapkan "hati-hati dijalan" kepada temannya yang satu-persatu meninggalkan kelas. Memang sudah menjadi tradisi sekolahnya untuk menyapa ketika pagi maupun meninggalkan kelas. Terus seperti itu hingga dirinya sendiri satu-satunya yang masih ada dikelas.

 _Setiap hari selalu begini_. Pikirnya sambil kemudian merapihkan alat-alat tulis dan bukunya dengan pergerakan slow motion. Menimang-nimang kapan waktunya ia harus keluar kelas seraya menatap jam dinding yang terus berputar.

"Taekwoon hyung dan Hakyeon senior sudah selesai berbicara belum ya?"

Jika kalian berfikir bahwa Han Sanghyuk adalah adik Taekwoon, kalian salah besar. Faktanya, Sanghyuk menyukainya.

Iya, Sanghyuk adalah laki-laki yang menyukai kakak seniornya yang juga laki-laki— yang hipotesanya, banyak disukai juga oleh perempuan lain.

Seraya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya, Sanghyuk agaknya merutuki hal yang terjadi pada tahun lalu, yang menyebabkan dirinya terjebak pada drama yang sepertinya tak akan ada habisnya.

 _ **Flashback.**_

" _Nama saya Ilhoon. Hari ini saya akan mengisi acara terakhir sebelum penutupan masa orientasi kalian. Setelah ini . . . ." blablabla. Sanghyuk tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Kepalanya terlampau pusing hingga telinganya berdenging._

 _Keseimbangannya runtuh. Ia merutuk, mengapa ia harus terlambat pagi ini hingga tidak sempat sarapan. Pada akhirnya ia tumbang._

 _Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, ia merasakan ada orang yang menahan punggungnya sebelum mencium lapangan lalu mendengar suara khas perempuan yang berteriak panik. "Taekwoon-sshi, anak ini pingsan, tolong saya!"_

 _Sanghyuk tidak bisa ingat apa yang terjadi. Bangun-bangun, ia mendapati kakak kelas laki-laki berwajah dingin (sedingin-dinginnya es) tengah bermain ponsel didepannya. Pergerakan Sanghyuk rupanya diketahui oleh kakak itu. "Kamu sudah bangun?"_

 _"Iya. Terimakasih, kak."_

 _"Sekarang sedang acara penutupan. Mau ikut, atau tetap beristirahat?" Tanyanya dingin. Tangannya mengunci layar ponselnya dan menyimpannya di saku celana._

 _Sanghyuk berusaha duduk, dan kakak itu bersigap untuk membantunya._

 _Tapi rupanya tumpuan tangan Taekwoon di ranjang UKS meleset dan akhirnya, tanpa sengaja, dada Taekwoon bertubrukan dengan bahu Sanghyuk. Dan yang lebih buruknya, bibir Taekwoon tanpa sengaja mencium pelipis Sanghyuk._

 _Sanghyuk membeku. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan, dan tentu pipinya memerah. Ia menatap Taekwoon yang seperti nya tidak merasa aneh dengan kejadian barusan. Sanghyuk menghela nafas. Mendadak dirinya pusing kembali._

 _"Sepertinya saya akan tidur saja, senior. Saya masih pusing."_

 _"Mhmm, baiklah."_

 _Taekwoon hendak pergi dari ruang kesehatan. Namun sebelum membuka pintu, Sanghyuk memanggilnya._

 _"Senior, boleh saya minta nomor ponsel- atau kakaotalk senior?"_

 _Sanghyuk fikir Taekwoon tidak akan memberikan kakaotalk idnya. Namun respon Taekwoon diluar dugaan. Laki-laki itu membuka ponselnya kemudian menyodorkan kepada Sanghyuk. "Add saja kakaotalkmu. Nanti saya chat."_

 _Sanghyuk berbunga-bunga._

 _Seusai sekolah, Sanghyuk langsung pulang karena jemputannya sudah menunggu. Tak berapa lama setelah ia duduk dimobil, ponselnya berdenting._

 _Nama Taekwoon muncul dipermukaan ponselnya._

 _ **Taekwoon**_

 _Jadi namamu Sanghyuk?_

 _Bagaimana keadaanmu, sudah lebih baik?_

 _Sanghyuk tentu saja meresponnya dengan baik._

 _ **Sanghyuk**_ _._

 _Iya, senior Taekwoon._

 _Saya lebih suka dipanggil Hyuk saja. hehe_

 _Keadaan saya sudah lebih baik senior, terimakasih sudah merawat saya_

 _ **Taekwoon**_

 _Tidak perlu terimakasih_

 _Tadi saya hanya menemani saja atas permintaan teman saya_

 _Sanghyuk tidak tahu harus kecewa atau bersyukur. Kecewa karena Taekwoon bersikap sangat dingin—namun juga perhatian, atau bersyukur karena teman Taekwoon secara tidak langsung mempertemukannya dengan senior super cool itu._

 _ **Sanghyuk**_

 _Oh. Kalau begitu sampaikan terimakasih saya kepada teman senior_

 _Taekwoon_

 _Okay :)_

 _ **Flashback selesai.**_

Sejak saat itu, Sanghyuk tidak pernah tidak mengirim kakaotalk kepada kakak seniornya itu. Responnya pun baik, Sanghyuk tidak mengira hal itu sama sekali. Lagi pula, awalnya ia kira ia hanya tertarik dengan Taekwoon karena aura ke-kakak-an yang kental itu. Tapi ia salah. Sanghyuk rasa ia menyukai Taekwoon lebih dari sekedar kakak.

Sanghyuk selalu membawa dirinya lebih dekat dengan Taekwoon. Dan itu berhasil. Meskipun Taekwoon masih kaku dan berbicara seadanya, namun Sanghyuk berhasil mengajak Taekwoon untuk bertelepon tiap malam. Meskipun hanya akal-akalan Sanghyuk saja.

Obsesinya akan mengenal Taekwoon tidak sampai disitu. Hal inilah yang disesali Sanghyuk hingga saat ini. Ia menyesal telah mencari tahu tentang Taekwoon.

Ternyata Taekwoon memiliki teman wanita yang sangat akrab dengannya.

Namanya Cha Hakyeon. Hakyeon itulah yang membantu Sanghyuk agar tidak mencium lapangan tempo lalu. Hakyeon lah pula yang meminta tolong Taekwoon untuk menjaga Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk cemburu. Tentu saja.

Suatu hari, Sanghyuk menemukan Taekwoon tengah berbicara dengan Hakyeon. Ia berdosa karena telah menguping pembicaraan mereka yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki topik khusus.

Mengetahui hal yang biasa dilakukan Taekwoon dan Hakyeon tersebut membuatnya menambahkan list kegiatannya sepulang sekolah, yaitu mengupingi pembicaraan mereka.

Sanghyuk tidak bohong. Hakyeon adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang manis dan kalem yang pernah ia temui. Hakyeon tidak menuntut apa-apa pada percakapan itu. Tidak berisik, dan tidak menel. Percakapan itu hanyalah berisi basa-basi yang sepertinya sangat berharga untuk Hakyeon maupun Taekwoon—Ia tidak yakin, tapi dari senyum Taekwoon sih, seperti itu.

Namun pada hari itu, ada detik dimana Sanghyuk melihat Hakyeon tersenyum sendu saat Taekwoon menyebutkan namanya— nama Sanghyuk! Sanghyuk sungguh terkejut.

"Kamu ingat Sanghyuk, Yeon?"

Raut wajah Hakyeon berubah. Memang tidak menghilangkan senyum manisnya, hanya saja ada sedikit perbedaan daripada yang kemarin-kemarin Sanghyuk perhatikan.

Dari situ Sanghyuk menyimpulkan, kalau Hakyeon juga hanya menyukai Taekwoon. Tanpa Taekwoon balas tentunya.

Sanghyuk entah mengapa tersenyum— ia akui ia jahat. Dan memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk mengajak Taekwoon pulang bersama setiap hari.

Mengejutkan, Taekwoon mengiyakan. Katanya, "Saya tidak ada kerjaan. Jadi saya rasa tidak apa-apa mengantarkan Hyuk pulang."

Lamunan Sanghyuk buyar saat menyadari ponselnya berdenting. Bukan dari Taekwoon, tapi dari teman sekelasnya via grup kelas.

 **Mina** : Yang masih disekolah, tolong simpankan charger ponselku dong. Ada di kolong mejaku.

Sanghyuk segera membalasnya sebelum teman-teman lain malah spamming tidak berguna.

 **Sanghyuk** : Okay. Tapi bayar ya

 **Mina** : Makasih Hyuk :* besok kubawakan susu pisang yaa

 **Sanghyuk** : Sip heheh

Sanghyuk segera menuju ke meja Mina dan menyimpankan charger ponselnya. Kemudian, ia keluar kelas setelah dia fikir Taekwoon telah selesai berbicara dengan Hakyeon di lobby sekolah. Sudah 20 menit ia berdiam diri dikelas.

Namun, setelah sampai lobby sekolah, ia tidak melihat sosok Taekwoon sama sekali. Ia hanya melihat Hakyeon yang tengah menguncir rambutnya. Inginnya Sanghyuk hampiri dan bertanya. Tapi ia ragu kalau Hakyeon akan ramah kepadanya.

Jadilah ia berdiri di lobby sekolah, seraya memainkan ponselnya. Jarinya menari lentik, mengetikkan beberapa pesan untuk Taekwoon.

 **Sanghyuk**

Taekwoon hyung dimana?

Sanghyuk mengernyit tidak mengerti. Pesannya dibaca, tapi tidak dibalas. Ia menghela nafas kesal. Apa Taekwoon hyung tidak bisa pulang bersamanya hari ini? Seharusnya Taekwoon memberi tahunya, jadi ia bisa meminta salah satu orang rumah untuk menjemputnya.

"Oh, Han Sanghyuk?"

Tubuh Sanghyuk menegang panik setelah mendengar suara manis yang biasa ia dengar beberapa minggu lalu. Iya, Cha Hakyeon memanggilnya.

"Oh, hai senior." Jawab Sanghyuk sopan.

Secemburu-cemburunya atas kenyataan Taekwoon dekat dengan perempuan ini, kesopanan tetap nomor satu baginya. Bukan munafik. Ia tidak benci Hakyeon kok. Hanya sedikit cemburu.

Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir, Sanghyuk tidak ada hak untuk cemburu.

Hakyeon tersenyum manis didepannya. Sanghyuk baru sadar kalau kulit coklat susu Hakyeon terlihat selembut madu. Senyumnya benar-benar manis jika dilihat dengan posisi seperti ini. Terlebih, pipinya yang chubby membuat senyum Hakyeon tampak hidup.

"Kamu menunggu Taekwoon?"

Pertanyaan telak. Sanghyuk bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Yang ia tahu, Hakyeon juga menyukai sosok stoik tersebut. Kalau ia jawab dengan jujur, apa tidak apa-apa?

"Iya, senior. Hehe. ." Jawabnya, awkward.

"Taekwoon tidak bilang? Hari ini ia menemani Jaehwan pergi."

"Kemana? Siapa Jaehwan?" Tanya Sanghyuk mendadak ketus. Sanghyuk menyesal sekali telah mengeluarkan sifat kekanakannya secara tiba-tiba. Ia sudah berlaku tidak sopan.

Hakyeon mundur sedikit, yang makin membuat Sanghyuk menyesal. "Mmm.." ada nada ragu di jawabannya. "Ah, haruskah aku meneleponnya untukmu?"

Mengganti topik.

Sepertinya, satu tahun Sanghyuk men-stalker-i Taekwoon belum cukup untuk memberikannya informasi lengkap. Selama ini, ia hanya tahu Hakyeon yang selalu ada didekat Taekwoon. Tidak ada yang lain. Sehingga adanya nama Jaehwan sebagai alasan Taekwoon menghilang saat ini sungguh memperburuk moodnya. Pula rasa bersalahnya pada kakak manis ini semakin membuatnya pening.

"Sanghyuk? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah." Sanghyuk mengendalikan dirinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pulang sendiri, senior."

"Mau pulang bersamaku? Aku bawa motor. Kamu bisa mengendarai motor?" Tawar Hakyeon ramah.

Ah. Penyelamat sekali. Sejujurnya Sanghyuk memang manja. Ia selalu minta dijemput kala itu karena ia malas naik bus yang super ramai, bukan karena ia takut hitam. Kenyataan bahwa Taekwoon selalu membawa mobil itu sebuah kebetulan yang beruntung, makanya Sanghyuk bersyukur sekali.

Jadi naik motorpun bagi Sanghyuk tidak apa-apa. Yang penting tidak mencium bau busuk ketiak orang.

"Bisa kok, senior. Ayo segera pulang."

Selama perjalanan pulang, Sanghyuk dan Hakyeon berbincang banyak. Ternyata Hakyeon sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Ia baik, ramah, supel, dan tentunya sangat open minded.

Sanghyuk tersudut dengan pertanyaan teritorial Hakyeon sehingga ia mau tidak mau mengakui kalau ia tertarik dengan Taekwoon— ia tidak mau bilang suka, terlalu mengerikan. Lagipula, Hyuk tahu kalau biseksual di jaman sekarang itu masih tabu bagi sebagian orang. Tapi Hakyeon terdengar sangat mendukung Sanghyuk untuk terus memperjuangkan Taekwoon. Bahkan tak ada sama sekali nada cemburu di kalimatnya.

Sanghyuk tidak mengerti. Apakah Hakyeon tidak menyukai Taekwoon? Mengapa kakak kelasnya itu sangat rela dan supportive padanya?

Atau kemungkinan lainnya, Hakyeon adalah perempuan yang naif.

"Rumah saya disini, senior." Sanghyuk memberhentikan motornya tempat didepan rumahnya yang cukup besar. Yah, Sanghyuk memang berasal keluarga yang cukup kaya.

Hakyeon tersenyum kemudian mengambil alih helm dan jok depan. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Tunggu, senior."

Sepertinya hobi Sanghyuk yang terbaru adalah menahan orang lain ketika hendak pergi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hakyeon.

Sanghyuk mendengung, menimang-nimang haruskah ia bertanya atau tidak. "Taekwoon hyung pergi kemana? Dan siapa Jaehwan yang senior maksud?"

Hakyeon tersenyum. "Kamu tanyakan sendiri pada Taekwoon, ya, Hyuk. Aku pulang dulu. Selamat sore."

"Ah.. baiklah. Terimakasih, senior. Hati-hati dijalan!"

Sanghyuk tentu tidak gila untuk menanyakan kepada Taekwoon perihal hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia lebih baik menunggu balasan dan penjelasan Taekwoon sendiri.

Hyuk sudah mandi, makan, dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Sekarang yang ia lakukan adalah berleha-leha ditempat tidurnya sambil main game. Sudah jam 8 malam, tapi Taekwoon tak kunjung menghubunginya.

Tak berapa lama, bibinya mengetuk pintu kamar. "Sanghyukie, ada tamu yang menunggu diluar."

"Siapa, bi?" Hyuk bangkit dari leha-lehanya setelah game over dan berjalan mengekori bibinya. "Kenapa nggak disuruh masuk saja?"

"Dianya nggak mau, Hyuk. Katanya cuma sebentar."

Sanghyuk mengenyit. Meskipun sebentar, tetap saja. Diluar kan sedang hujan. Apa tamu itu tidak kedinginan?

Hyuk terkejut-kejut ketika mendapatkan pelukan mendadak sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Dari bau parfumnya, Hyuk tahu kalau tamu ini adalah Taekwoon.

"T-Taekwoon hyung?" Ucap Hyuk hati-hati, sambil pelan-pelan melepaskan pelukan kakak seniornya. Tidak lucu kalau bibinya tiba-tiba melihat adegan yang barusan itu.

"Kamu tadi pulang bagaimana?"

Hyuk tidak mungkin menjawab pulang dengan Hakyeon. Sehingga mau tak mau ia berbohong. "Dijemput. Kenapa hyung?"

"Maaf, tadi saya tidak bilang kalau tidak bisa antar kamu pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hyung." Hyuk tersenyum kalem.

Iya. Seberhasil-berhasilnya Hyuk mendekati Taekwoon dan menguasai perhatian kakak kelasnya itu, Hyuk masih kalah dalam cara mereka bercakap-cakap. Taekwoon masih betah dengan formalitasnya menggunakan saya-kamu. Tidak hanya kepada Hyuk saja, bersama Hakyeon pun juga seperti itu.

Setidaknya itu yang ia tahu. Tidak tahu kalau bersama Jaehwan Jaehwan itu.

"Tadi saya menemani Jaehwan pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Taman bermain." Jawab Taekwoon tanpa ragu.

"Ngapain? Kok tiba-tiba?" Hyuk, kebiasaanmu berbicara dengan nada ketus sepertinya harus diubah.

Taekwoon menjelaskan, lagi-lagi secara gamblang. "Jaehwanie bilang kalau ia punya dua tiket gratis ke taman bermain. Awalnya ia ingin pergi dengan Hakyeon tapi Hakyeon tidak bisa. Hakyeon harus bekerja."

Pikiran Hyuk campur aduk. Ia tidak salah dengar? Taekwoon memanggil Jaehwan dengan sebutan Jaehwanie, sementara memanggil dirinya dan Hakyeon hanya sekedar dengan nama. Apa-apaan? Siapa Jaehwan sebenarnya?

Dan lagi.. Hakyeon bekerja? Kerja apaan? Toh tadi Hakyeon malah pulang bersamanya.

"Oohh." Jawab Hyuk singkat.

Taekwoon tersenyum kecil. Sangaat kecil dan tipis. "Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu."

"Ah, iya hyung. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Omong-omong, besok saya tidak bisa mengantarmu lagi."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hyuk.

"Saya meminta Hakyeon untuk mentraktir saya besok ditempat kerjanya."

Hyuk mengangguk. Ia sedikit sedih, tapi berusaha untuk menutupi hal itu. "Baiklah."

"Selamat malam, Hyuk."

"Malam juga, hyung."

Sanghyuk menatap punggung Taekwoon yang kehujanan berlari kearah mobilnya. Tanpa dadah-dadah, Hyuk langsung menutup pintu utama rumahnya lalu segera masuk kamar. Terlalu banyak hal yang mendadak mengganggu pikirannya. Entah pikiran baik atau buruk, niat jahat atau niat baik. Hyuk pening sekali.

Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah, ia harus segera mencari tahu tentang siapa itu Jaehwan.


	3. Chapter 2

Perempuan yang baru saja sampai di apartemen kecilnya itu melempar dirinya ke sofa lalu menghela nafas. Di liriknya jam dinding di sudut ruangan yang menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bersantai sebentar sebelum membersihkan diri dan menyelesaikan PR nya yang bertumpuk. Sebenarnya ia punya tugas presentasi kelompok. Untung saja teman sekelompoknya mengerti kalau ia hanya bisa membantu sekedar memberikan paper rangkuman materi bagiannya.

Omong-omong, ia bernama Cha Hakyeon. Duduk dikelas tiga SMA, dan baru saja diterima bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan di toko ice cream dan panekuk dipinggir jalan, tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Hakyeon beralih pada ponselnya yang barusan berdenting. Nama laki-laki yang sudah setahunan berteman dengannya itu muncul.

 **Taekwoon**

Hakyeon, sudah sampai rumah?

 **Hakyeon**

Sudah, Taekwoon. Jangan khawatir

 **Taekwoon**

Syukurlah.

Jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup

Makan yang cukup juga

Dan jangan lupakan janjimu

 **Hakyeon**

Itulah alasanmu mengirim pesan padaku kan?

Kamu ingat temanmu ini tidak pernah mengingkari janji

 **Taekwoon**

Haha. Benar

Sanghyuk menelepon saya

Cepat makan malam. Saya tahu kamu belum makan

 **Hakyeon**

Iya, ayah

:p

 **Taekwoon**

Hakyeon terkikik melihat balasan singkat dari Taekwoon. Perhatian dari laki-laki berparas dingin itu bahkan hampir melebihi perhatian ayahnya. Maka dari itu ia suka menggoda Taekwoon dengan memanggilnya ayah.

Taekwoon bahkan suka menyempatkan diri untuk menyanyikan lagu sebelum tidur untuk Hakyeon.

Tapi itu dulu.

Kalau sekarang, Taekwoon tidak pernah meneleponnya setiap malam. Tapi itu tak mengapa. Toh laki-laki itu masih menyempatkan untuk mengingatkan Hakyeon untuk makan malam.

Jika ditanya apakah Hakyeon baper atau tidak. . . Jawabannya tentu saja, Baper.

Ia suka dengan Taekwoon.

Tapi, Taekwoon terlalu tinggi untuk diharapkan menjadi pacar. Hakyeon pun tidak merasa itu adalah keharusan. Ia menikmati bagaimana Taekwoon dan dirinya berteman seperti ini. Bahkan sangat menikmati hal itu.

Setidaknya, untuk sekarang.

Tidak tahu beberapa minggu lagi.

Sifat Taekwoon yang kelewat baik dan ditambah tidak peka itu, membuat laki-laki itu disukai oleh banyak orang. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, adik kelas laki-laki bernama Sanghyuk yang tempo lalu ia bantu saja suka pada Taekwoon. Bahkan sahabatnya, Jaehwan pun sangat amat menyukai Taekwoon. Yah, pesona Taekwoon memang sangat kuat, memikat, dan misterius.

Setelah benar-benar rampung menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya, Hakyeon lantas bangkit, menuju dapur dan menggoreng telur. Tentu ia tidak boleh melewatkan makan malam. Atau Taekwoon akan cerewet keesokan paginya.

Taekwoon ini. . . Tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya, tapi malah peka terhadap ciri-ciri orang yang tidak makan malam.

Diam-diam, Hakyeon berterimakasih kepada Taekwoon. Karena berkat kebiasaannya mengingatkan makan malam, sakit maag Hakyeon tidak pernah mengganggu lagi.

Sambil mengunyah nasi dan telur gorengnya, banyak sekali yang ia fikirkan akhir-akhir ini.

Bukannya cemburu atau tidak rela, hanya saja, agaknya Hakyeon merasa rindu dengan suara halus Taekwoon yang dahulu selalu ia dengar sebelum terlelap. Kini, Taekwoon tidak bisa menelefonnya lagi setiap malam karena ia harus menelefon Sanghyuk. Hakyeon tidak tahu apakah Taekwoon menyanyikan lullaby sebelum tidur pada Hyuk atau tidak. Yang jelas ia merasa agak kosong, dan kesepian.

Lalu, ucapan Jaehwan beberapa hari ini juga membuatnya bingung bukan kepalang. Sahabatnya itu tempo hari menginterogasi Hakyeon perihal Taekwoon— yang tentu saja membuatnya kalut dan panik. Hakyeon marah sekali pada dirinya sendiri karena mengecewakan sahabatnya yang juga menyukai Taekwoon. Namun, ketika Hakyeon sudah terpojoki dan mau tak mau harus mengaku, reaksi Jaehwan sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Aaah pada akhirnya, sahabatku yang kalem ini suka pada laki-laki! Aku sempat panik kalau-kalau ternyata kau ini suka dengan perempuan!"

Hakyeon ingin melempar piring saja pada waktu itu.

Tak sampai situ, Jaehwan terus-terus bertanya padanya tentang hubungan dirinya dan Taekwoon. Berkembang atau tidak, begini, begitu. . . Harusnya Jaehwan tahu kalau Taekwoon bagaikan papan triplek. Mana mungkin hal yang disebutkan sebagai begini dan begitu terjadi.

Omong kosong.

Kemudian percakapan mereka tadi siang sukses membuat Hakyeon bertanya-tanya sampai sekarang.

Setelah merapihkan alat makannya, Hakyeon bergegas mengambil posisi tidur yang nyaman. Tak lupa ia mengirim pesan kepada ayah dan ibunya yang selalu bekerja demi dirinya.

 **Hakyeon**

Ayah, ibu, selamat malam.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Taekwoon selalu stand by di halte dekat apartemen Hakyeon untuk berangkat bersama. Namun sepertinya hari ini sedikit berbeda. Tidak biasanya Hakyeon berpenampilan acak-acakan pagi-pagi.

Hakyeon berlari dan langsung masuk ke bagian tengah mobil Taekwoon tanpa mengucapkan selamat pagi. Tentu saja, mulut Hakyeon sibuk menahan roti sementara tangannya sibuk menguncir rambut, memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu, sampai menyelesaikan kancingan bajunya yang belum tertutup semua. Memalukan memang. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan dan jalan keluar lain. Daripada Taekwoon menunggunya lama dan akhirnya mereka berdua terlambat kesekolah, lebih baik ia berberes di mobil, bukan?

"Kamu bangun kesiangan?"

Hakyeon yang tengah memasukan buku dan kertas yang semula ia tenteng kedalam tas segera menoleh. Tangan Hakyeon mengambil alih roti yang semula menyumpal mulutnya. "Hehe.. iya." Sumringah Hakyeon, malu.

Taekwoon tertawa pelan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kemarikan tasmu."

"Apa?"

"Tasmu. Biar saya saja yang merapihkan bawaanmu. Kamu makan rotimu."

Hakyeon menggeleng sambil melahap rotinya cepat-cepat. "Tidak perlu, Taekwoon. Segera jalan saja. Nanti kita terlambat."

Taekwoon menurut. Sambil menyetir dengan tenang menuju sekolah, Taekwoon tentu melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan seputar 'mengapa-pagi-Hakyeon-lumayan-heboh-seperti-ini'.

"Memangnya kamu tidur jam berapa semalam?"

"Aku tidur seperti biasa, kok. Jam 10. Mungkin ini efek pertama kali pulang malam. Tubuhku belum terbiasa."

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Kamu pulang bekerja jam berapa?"

"Jam kerja-ku hanya dari jam 4 sore sampai 7 malam."

Taekwoon ber-ooh-ria. "Omong-omong, selamat pagi, Hakyeon."

"Selamat pagi juga, Taekwoon." Hakyeon tersenyum manis.

Begitulah kebiasaan mereka setiap pagi. Taekwoon menjemputnya, mengobrol didalam mobil, kemudian masuk gerbang sekolah bersama sambil berbincang sebentar, dan terpisah pada ruang kelas yang berbeda. Kalimat "sampai nanti" selalu terucap oleh keduanya. Karena sepulang sekolah, mereka akan bertemu lagi di lobby sekedar bercerita tentang hal apa yang terjadi disekolah hari itu.

Siapapun disekolah ini pasti mengira Taekwoon dan Hakyeon berpacaran. Namun spekulasi mereka harus ditepis jauh-jauh— terutama bagi teman sekelas Taekwoon yang juga sekelas dengan Jaehwan. Dikelas, Jaehwan akan berbincang manis pula dengan Taekwoon. Entah membicarakan apa, yang jelas, keduanya tampak akrab melebihi sekedar teman.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, teman-teman dekat mereka semakin dibingungkan oleh Taekwoon yang selalu pulang dan merangkul adik kelas laki-laki bernama Sanghyuk itu.

Taekwoon si playboy. Begitu spekulasi mereka saat ini.

Dikelas, Hakyeon berteman baik dengan semuanya. Namun, ia paling akrab dengan Ahn Hani. Hani juga sahabatnya. Hanya saja, Jaehwan lebih menganggap eksistensinya sebagai sahabat karena selain bercanda gurau, Jaehwan juga bercerita keluh kesah hidupnya. Berbeda dengan Hani yang lebih senang bergosip dan menggoda Hakyeon. Mungkin Hani tipe yang curhat kepada orang A, dan bermain dengan orang B.

Hani menghampiri Hakyeon sambil membawa kotak bekalnya yang berisi roti bakar. "Hakyeeeoniee! Tumben sekali kau datang agak siang!"

"Iya... Aku bangun agak telat." Sahut Hakyeon malu.

"Oh. Pantas rambutmu super creepy seperti hantu dengan bekas susu disudut bibir. Hehehehehhe!"

Hakyeon cepat-cepat menghapus jejak susu tersebut dan menguncir ulang rambutnya. Setelahnya, tangannya maju untuk memukul lengan Hani— tapi kemudian berbelok untuk menyomot roti bakar.

"Hey Hakyeon, aku dengar Jaehwan sudah move on dari Taekwoon."

"Benarkah?" Respon Hakyeon.

Hani mengangguk antusias. "Iya! Mungkin saat istirahat ia baru akan memberi tahumu. Tapi aku sudah tak tahan mau cerita lebih dulu. Kau mau dengar dariku dulu kemudian mendengar lengkapnya dari Jaehwan, atau langsung mendengarnya dari Jaehwan sendiri?" Tawar Hani.

Sekalem-kalem dan diamnya Hakyeon, Hakyeon tetap saja perempuan. Memiliki DNA bergosip dan berfoya-foya. Jika ia menunggu saat istirahat untuk mendengar langsung dari Jaehwan, itu akan mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya nanti— keburu meninggal penasaran.

"Beri tahu aku."

Hani langsung mencubit pipi Hakyeon. Bagi Hani, Hakyeon benar-benar gadis imut yang sangaaat manis. Rasanya, kalau Hani ada diposisi Taekwoon, ia pasti langsung nembak Hakyeon. Tak perlu pacaran deh. Nikah langsung juga Hani mau.

Tapi Hani perempuan. Ia masih suka mengintip laki-laki diruang ganti pakaian. Tolong jangan senyum, dear pembaca.

"Jaehwan menyerah dengan Taekwoon, katanya. Dia juga sedang dekat dengan murid baru di kelas D. Kamu tahu? Yang baru pindah saat kenaikan kelas kemarin!"

"Ah, Kim Ravi?"

"Iya, dia." Hani mengangguk antusias. "Tidak tahu mengapa dia tiba-tiba menyerah dengan Taekwoon. Padahal kuyakin dia bisa meluluhkan hati si papan triplek." Ujar Hani tanpa sadar.

Hakyeon tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja harusnya dia bisa. Tidak sepertiku karena aku tidak semenarik Jaehwanie~" ujarnya santai.

Hani langsung merutuki mulutnya yang berceletuk tanpa sadar. "Maaf, Hakyeon."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak sesuka itu dengan Taekwoon, kok. Aku dan dia hanya berteman baik."

Hani semakin merasa bersalah.

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi setelah 4 jam pelajaran pertama.

Jaehwan segera datang ke kelas Hakyeon, menghampiri sahabatnya seraya membawa dua kotak bekal. Sungguh, Hakyeon ingin memeluk ibunda Jaehwan yang selalu berbaik hati membuatkannya lunch box, sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli makanan di kantin.

Meskipun hanya sekedar kimbab sayur, Hakyeon tetap suka. Sungguh.

"Hari ini aku punya cerita bagus!" Ujar Jaehwan semangat.

Hakyeon tersenyum. "Apa itu?"

"Nilai ulangan mingguan matematika dan biologiku akhirnya mencapai KKM. Aku tidak perlu mengikuti remedial lagi." Jaehwan tersenyum senang seraya mengunyah nasinya.

"Benarkah? Waah keren! Selanjutnya pasti kamu bisa menguasai pelajaran fisika dan kimia!"

Jaehwan mengangguk semangat. "Semoga saja. Omong-omong, ini berkat seseorang yang belakangan ini membantuku belajar!"

"Taekwoon kah?"

"Eey bukan lah!" Seru Jaehwan membantah. "Tapi Kim Ravi!"

"Oh wow, aku sudah sempat dengar itu dari gosip yang beredar. Ternyata gosip itu tak selamanya nyeleneh ya?"

Wajah Jaehwan memerah seketika. "Tidak biasanya kamu mendengarkan gosip, Hakyeonie."

"Tidak biasanya juga wajah kamu semerah tomat begitu, Jaehwanie!" Goda Hakyeon lalu tertawa lebar.

Setelah ia berhenti tertawa— sebab Hakyeon tersedak kimbabnya—, Hakyeon meminta Jaehwan menceritakan mengapa ia bisa mengenal Ravi dan belajar bersama murid baru itu.

"Kamu tahu kan nilaiku benar-benar tak tertolong lagi. . . Setelah Ravi Kim pindah kesini, Mr. Wei langsung meminta Ravi untuk menjadi tutor sebayaku. Surprisingly, he agreed dan mulai minggu kemarin, ia sering mengajakku belajar di cafe, bahkan ia sudah mampir kerumahku."

"Wow. Its a good then." Mata Hakyeon berbinar mendengar cerita sahabatnya dengan nada super bahagia itu. "Dia tampan nggak?"

Jaehwan memicing. "Kamu mau jawaban bohong atau jujur?"

Hakyeon tertawa. "Kutebak, jawabanmu adalah dia tampan tapi Taekwoon masih lebih tampan?"

Jaehwan ikut tertawa dengan Hakyeon. "Benar sekali."

Jaehwan juga bercerita, tidak semerta-merta Ravi langsung menerima tawaran Mr. Wei tanpa alasan. Ravi adalah murid pindahan dari Prancis. Meskipun orang tuanya asli Korea, tetap saja, bertahun-tahun tinggal di negara orang membuatnya agak lupa dengan Bahasa Korea. Sehingga Ravi memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengasah ulang kemampuan berbahasa Koreanya itu.

Simbiosis mutualisme, kan?

Setelah pulang sekolah, Hakyeon, Jaehwan dan Hani berjalan beriringan turun ke lantai satu sekolah. Hani ada perlu dengan ekskulnya. Sementara Jaehwan dan Hakyeon berencana untuk mampir ke kantin, sekedar ingin mencoba menu baru kantin yang lagi hits, Es Kepal Milo.

Harganya yang mahal dan porsinya yang besar membuat sepasang sahabat itu hanya membeli satu cup saja, untuk dimakan berdua.

"Jaehwan, kamu mau ikut ke toko ice cream tempat aku bekerja? Aku akan menraktir Taekwoon hari ini."

Jaehwan tampak berpikir. "Aku ingin ikut. . Tapi hari ini Ravi mau menraktirku juga karena berhasil tidak remedial di ujian kemarin. Gimana dong?"

"Ah.. begitukah? Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa, kok."

Jaehwan tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Hakyeon yang selalu dikuncir satu itu. "Jangan kecewa begitu dong! Kan kamu jadi bisa berduaan dengan Taekwoon?"

"Ssssstt! Jangan begitu dong!" Hakyeon memerah malu.

Mereka berdua menengok kearah suara sesaat setelah seseorang memanggil nama "Hakyeon". Dari suaranya jelas sekali itu suara lemah lembut Taekwoon.

Hakyeon tersenyum kearah Taekwoon yang berdiri didepan meja mereka sambil melahap es yang masih agak banyak itu.

"Seharusnya kamu bilang kalau mau makan di kantin dulu. Saya sampai kebosanan menunggu kamu di lobby."

Bibir Hakyeon tanpa sadar mengerucut. "Maaf. Hari ini kan hari piketmu. Kukira kamu piket dulu."

"Saya bolos piket."

"Nakal."

Taekwoon kemudian mengambil duduk didepan Jaehwan dan Hakyeon yang duduk bersebelahan. Jaehwan tentu saja senang sekali bisa melihat Taekwoon. Bukan karena ia masih menyukai Taekwoon, tapi karena sahabatnya ini benar-benar cocok dengan sosok dingin ini.

"Taekwoon mau?" Tawar Jaehwan.

Taekwoon memang tipe yang tidak ragu-ragu kalau menjawab. Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan langsung merebut sendok plastik dari tangan Hakyeon. Jaehwan terkikik melihat Hakyeon yang protes, "Kan Jaehwan yang menawarimu, kenapa kamu ambil sendokku?"

"Suka-suka saya, dong."

"Ish."

Setelah es tersebut habis, Taekwoon dan Hakyeon segera menuju tempat kerja perempuan itu. Tidak pakai mobil tentu saja. Kan jaraknya dekat. Sementara Jaehwan harus menunggu Ravi dulu di lobby karena laki-laki itu masih harus mengurusi berkas pindahannya.

Secara kebetulan, Hakyeon dan Taekwoon melihat sosok yang sangat familiar berjalan didepan mereka.

"Hyuk?"

Taekwoon berinisiatif memanggil si sosok familiar itu. Dan benar saja. Itu Hyuk.

Hyuk tersenyum kepada keduanya. "Halo Taekwoon hyung, Hakyeon senior!"

Hakyeon membalas senyum tentu saja. "Kamu mau kemana, Sanghyuk?"

"Ah.. saya tiba-tiba ingin ice cream. Kebetulan kata teman-teman sekelas saya ada kedai ice cream yang baru buka disana."

Senyum Hakyeon melebar senang. "Kebetulan sekali, aku dan Taekwoon juga mau kesana. Kamu mau ikut? Aku yang traktir kok!"

Hyuk menerjap bingung. Matanya menatap Hakyeon dan Taekwoon bergantian. Taekwoon wajahnya hanya datar, seperti biasa. Namun Hakyeon sangat antusias.

Bukan apa-apa. Hyuk hanya takut ia merusak kencan kakak kelasnya itu. Jujur, Hyuk cemburu sekali melihat kedekatan Hakyeon dengan Taekwoon. Mereka benar-benar terlihat cocok. Sementara Sanghyuk, ia laki-laki. Tidak akan mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan hati Taekwoon begitu.

"Ikut saja Hyuk. Temani saya duduk. Kan Hakyeon bekerja."

Taekwoon membuka suara dan lantas Hyuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Ternyata mereka tidak kencan. Hyuk baru ingat ucapan hyung yang ia sukai ini semalam. "Baiklah."

Hakyeon membawakan empat jenis ice cream yang paling laris di sini kepada tamu spesialnya, Taekwoon dan Sanghyuk.

"Hakyeon, kamu serius membawakan ini untuk kami?"

Hakyeon yang super manis dengan pakaian ala pelayan dan celemek pink muda itu mengangguk. "Iya. Kenapa? Aku kira kamu suka ice cream rasa itu."

"Saya memang suka, tapi ini menu mahal kan? Nanti kantongmu kering seketika." Elak Taekwoon lagi, merasa tak enak.

"Ssst jangan dipikirkan! Sudah terima saja. Aku harus bekerja. Selamat menikmati!"

Hakyeon meninggalkan Taekwoon dan Hyuk dengan empat jenis ice cream beserta waffle. Jujur Hyuk senang sekali dan rasanya ingin langsung melahap semuanya. Tapi ia sangsi, melihat Taekwoon yang masih merasa tak enak. Namun tak lama kemudian, Taekwoon menyampar sendok dan mulai makan.

"Wow ini super enak, Hyuk. Cobalah."

"Tentu saja. Ini kan ice cream." Hyuk tersenyum senang dan mulai menikmati ice creamnya.

Hakyeon memperhatikan keduanya berbincang-bincang sambil terus melayani pelanggan dengan profesional. Tak salah lagi, Hyuk memang sangat menyukai Taekwoon. Terlihat dari bagainana mata Hyuk berbinar mengagumi Taekwoon.

Ia sangat senang ketika melihat Jaehwan datang bersama Ravi ke kedai ice cream ini. Namun raut wajah Jaehwan menyiratkan rasa kesal dan terkejut sementara matanya terpaku ke tempat dimana Taekwoon dan Hyuk duduk.

Saat mengikuti arah pandang Jaehwan, Hakyeon mematung— cemburu. Disana, terlihat Taekwoon dan Hyuk tengah saling suap-menyuap ice cream.

Dan kemudian, tangan Taekwoon terulur untuk menghapus noda ice cream di ujung bibir Hyuk.


	4. Chapter 3

Jaehwan benar-benar cemburu dan merasa kesal dengan pemandangan yang ia dapatkan begitu masuk ke kedai ice cream. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Hakyeon yang ternyata bekerja disini. Ia baru sadar kala Ravi memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa, Jaehwan? Kau tak suka tempat ini?"

"Bukan!" Sanggah Jaehwan. "Bukan karena itu. Aku hanya merasa kesal dengan pemandangan disana, Ravi. Tapi tidak masalah." Lanjutnya. Ravi ber-ooh-ria.

"Oh Hakyeon!" Sahut Jaehwan begitu menyadari Hakyeon adalah pelayan mereka pada jam itu. "Kamu tahu mereka berdua berkencan disana, huh?" Jaehwan bertanya sengit.

Hakyeon terkekeh melihat Jaehwan yang bisa sangat ekspresif saat cemburu. "Aku yang ajak mereka, kok. Aku juga nggak tahu kalau mereka akan berkencan seperti itu."

"Kamu nggak cemburu sama sekali, Yeon?!" Pekik Jaehwan bingung. Disambut oleh gelengan Hakyeon, "Nggak lah. Gak punya hak."

Jaehwan terdiam. Ia pun segera membuang muka dari Taekwoon dan Hyuk, kemudian bertanya pada Ravi. "Kamu mau pesan apa, Ravi?"

"Aku paling suka waffle ice creamnya."

"Hakyeon, kami pesan waffle ice cream satu dan panekuk susunya satu."

"Siap!"

Hakyeon segera menyiapkan pesanan sahabatnya itu. Sementara Jaehwan berjalan angkuh, sengaja ingin melewati Taekwoon dan segera duduk dibangku kosong belakang meja mereka.

Taekwoon memandangnya. "Oh, Hai Jaehwanie."

Jaehwan hanya menatap Taekwoon datar namun langsung membuang muka, dan berhadapan dengan Ravi.

Hati Jaehwan panas. Begini-gini.. ia masih punya rasa suka terhadap cowok dingin didepannya ini. Meskipun ia masih setengah rela mencomblangi Hakyeon dengan laki-laki pujaannya, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus melihat Taekwoon bersama dengan Sanghyuk.

"Raut wajahmu berubah semenjak melihat laki-laki itu, Jaehwan."

Jaehwan menunduk. Ia bukan tipe yang bisa berbohong dengan ekspresi dan perkataannya. "Benar, Ravi. Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak masalah. Kutebak, kamu suka dengan salah satu yang ada disana?"

"Hm." Ujar Jaehwan seadanya.

"Yang mana? Laki-laki yang berambut hitam legam, atau yang kecoklatan?"

Jaehwan mengerucut. "Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Lantas kenapa kamu cemburu? Apa karena akhir-akhir ini banyak laki-laki yang biseksual? Mm.. Bisa saja mereka berteman, kan?"

Jaehwan memicingkan matanya lagi kearah Taekwoon dan Hyuk, dimana Taekwoon tersenyum sangat manis sementara Hyuk terlihat tersipu. "Masa bodoh. Aku sudah bilang tidak akan membahasnya."

Ravi terkikik. Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pelan kepala Jaehwan dua kali. "Okay okay."

Tak lama, Hakyeon datang dengan nampan berisi pesanan mereka. Ditambah dua gelas float yang membuat Jaehwan maupun Ravi mengernyit. "Aku tidak pesan ini, Hakyeon."

"Itu traktir dariku!" Hakyeon mengedipkan matanya lucu kepada keduanya. "Ah, omong-omong, atasanku barusan bilang kalau akan ada souvenir gratis nanti. Kalian pulang agak telat ya? Aku mau memberikan souvenir itu! Soalnya, atasanku belanja souvenir itu bersamaku. Pasti kalian suka." Ujar Hakyeon panjang dan riang.

Jaehwan mengangguk mengiyakan, setelahnya menatap pada Ravi, seolah bertanya, 'Apa tidak apa-apa?'. Dan Ravi menjawabnya dengan senyum yang meyakinkan.

Terlalu banyak hal yang tak terduga yang terjadi hari ini. Entah mengapa, suasana hatinya yang masih terasa panas membuat Jaehwan menikmati panekuk susunya sedikit berantakan. Matanya sama sekali tidak bisa diam dan terus-terus melirik Taekwoon yang masih betah mendengarkan Hyuk bercerita ini dan itu.

Namun karena itu pula, Ravi jadi tahu bagaimana cara melunakkan perempuan yang baru ia kenal sekitar tiga minggu itu. Remah panekuk yang menempel karena susu pada pipi Jaehwan menarik Ravi untuk membersihkannya. Jaehwan kaget, tentu saja. Pipinya memerah, malu. Disitulah ia melupakan eksistensi Taekwoon dan memilih untuk berbicara hangat dengan Ravi.

Berbeda Jaehwan, berbeda juga dengan Hakyeon yang entah mengapa jadi suka merenung sekarang ini. Bukan merenung— bahkan jatuhnya bengong. Hakyeon hanya tersenyum saat dan setelah melayani pengunjung kemudian melihat Jaehwan dan Ravi yang bercanda gurau. Namun senyuman itu tak berangsur lama ketika matanya jatuh kearah Taekwoon dan Hyuk.

Rasanya Hakyeon tidak rela. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa menyesal telah mengajak dan menraktir Hyuk. Ia kemudian merutuk. Lagian mengapa sih Taekwoon tadi malah meminta Sanghyuk untuk menemaninya?! Kedai ini tidak begitu ramai. Hakyeon seharusnya bisa menyempatkan diri untuk duduk dibangku yang sekarang ditempati oleh Hyuk.

Kesal. Marah. Cemburu.

Pemikiran itu lenyap seketika saat atasannya memanggil namanya seraya tersenyum lebar. Kotak souvenir yang semula dipeluk oleh atasannya berpindah ke tangan Hakyeon. Souvenir itu bermacam-macam jenisnya. Meskipun kebanyakan hanyalah gantungan kunci, tapi ada juga gelang-gelang, bando, jepit rambut dan mainan mobil-mobilan kecil untuk pengunjung yang masih kecil.

Hakyeon berkeliling ceria dari sudut kesudut, memberikan souvenir gantungan kunci kepada usia lanjut, gelang gelang kepada remaja SMA dan SMP, juga jepit rambut dan bando untuk anak-anak. Hakyeon tidak pernah sebahagia ini saat melihat anak kecil yang tersenyum senang seraya memeluk kakinya, "Terimakasih, unnie!"

Kemudian kakinya berpindah mendekati Jaehwan dan Ravi. Daripada memilihkan, Hakyeon justru meletakkan kotak souvenir itu didepan mereka. "Nih, pilih sendiri pilih sendiri~ kamu mau yang mana? Bebas kok." Ujar Hakyeon.

Jaehwan mengambil jepit rambut berwarna pink muda itu. "Aku yang ini yaa Hakyeonie?" Kata Jaehwan, berkedip-kedip imut.

Hakyeon terkekeh. "Iyaa Jaehwan, ambil aja. Kalau Ravi, mau yang mana?"

Pilihan Ravi jatuh kepada gantungan kunci yang berpasangan. "Aku mau rakus. Aku ambil yang isinya dua ya."

Hakyeon dan Jaehwan tertawa. "Hahaha. Bisa aja. Ya sudah, aku kesana dulu ya."

Langkah Hakyeon berhenti didepan meja Taekwoon dan Hyuk. Mati-matian ia membuat wajah senyum yang ceria— karena moodnya hari ini sedikit anjlok karena kedua orang ini. Mungkin ia sedang PMS. Makanya jadi mudah bete.

"Taekwoon dan Sanghyuk mau yang mana? Pilih sendiri gak apa-apa!"

Mata Hyuk berbinar melihat gelang hitam yang bagi laki-laki— adalah aksesori yang paling keren. "Hakyeon senior, saya ambil yang ini ya."

"Iya!" Hakyeon mengangguk. "Kamu, Taekwoon?"

Taekwoon tampak berfikir. "Kalau kamu suka yang mana, Hakyeon?"

"Aku suka semua. Kan aku yang beli bareng dengan atasanku!" Jelasnya riang. Taekwoon mengangguk paham lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengambil gantungan kunci yang sepasang— sama dengan punya Ravi. Tapi beda gambar dan bentuk. "Saya ambil yang ini."

"Okay. Aku ke pengunjung yang lain dulu ya!"

"Hakyeon, tunggu."

Hakyeon lantas tidak jadi beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kenapa, Taekwoon?"

"Hari ini, mau pulang bersama?"

"Lho, kamu nggak antar Sanghyuk?"

Hakyeon tidak perlu panik karena sebenarnya shift nya sudah selesai. Sudah ada pelayan pengganti setelahnya. Jadi berbicara dengan Jaehwan dan Taekwoon seperti ini tidak masalah.

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Saya antar Hyuk juga."

Hakyeon memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya melirik Hyuk yang masih mengagumi gelang hitamnya. Dengan ragu, Hakyeon mengangguk. "Okay. Aku siap-siap dulu."

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, kok."

Hakyeon terkekeh. "Jam kerjaku memang sudah selesai kok. Tunggu yaa."

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya membagikan souvenir, Hakyeon segera melipat celemeknya dan menyimpannya di laci kedai. Tak lupa ia membersihkan wajah dengan tissue basah, juga membenahi rambutnya. Kalau sudah malam, Hakyeon memang tidak begitu mementingkan penampilan wajahnya. Toh, ujung-ujungnya nanti ia akan mandi.

Setelah pamit kepada atasannya dan teman shiftnya, ia menghampiri Jaehwan dan Ravi yang juga sudah bersiap-siap pulang, sebelum menghampiri Taekwoon dan Hyuk.

"Jaehwan, Ravi, maaf ya jadi membuat kalian pulang malam. Lain kali jangan lupa mampir kesini lagi, okay?"

"Siap deh Hakyeonnie sayang~!" Kata Jaehwan sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hakyeon saking gemasnya. Ravi mengangguk mengiyakan, bahwa mereka akan mampir lagi kapan-kapan.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa, omong-omong?" Tanya Ravi kepada Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menunjuk Taekwoon dengan jarinya. "Dengan Taekwoon. Oh iya, Jaehwan sudah kukenalkan belum ya, dengan Sanghyuk? Adik kelas yang tahun lalu hampir pingsan?" Hakyeon berbicara seraya berjalan menghampiri Sanghyuk dan Taekwoon yang segera berdiri.

"Ah, laki-laki ini adalah Sanghyuk?"

"Yap benar!" Mata Hakyeon melengkung cantik. "Sanghyuk, ini temanku, Jaehwan dan Ravi."

Sanghyuk membungkuk sopan. "Selamat Sore, Jaehwan senior, Ravi senior."

Jaehwan hanya tersenyum seadanya sebagai jawaban. "Sore juga, Sanghyuk." Ujar Ravi, mewakili Jaehwan juga.

"Ah sudah. Waktunya kita pulang keburu kemaleman. Hati-hati dijalan ya semua!"

Jaehwan dan Ravi sudah meluncur dengan sepeda motor Ravi kearah rumah Jaehwan. Sementara Hakyeon masih asik memandangi lampu sorot motor Ravi hingga cahayanya benar-benar hilang.

Setelahnyapun ia masih canggung berdiri di luar mobil Taekwoon. Hakyeon biasanya duduk dibangku depan mobil, persis di sebelah Taekwoon yang mengemudi. Tapi tadi terjadi sesuatu yang membuat dirinya maupun Hyuk awkward.

Hakyeon tengah berjalan ingin menghampiri pintu mobil bagian depan. Namun tiba-tiba saja Hyuk melesat lebih cepat membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan hampir masuk kedalam apabila Hyuk tidak melihat ekspresi terkejut Hakyeon.

Katakan, memang Hyuk sengaja melakukan itu. Karena ia sedikit cemburu kalau melihat kemanisan Taekwoon terhadap Hakyeon terang-terangan seperti yang terjadi di dalam kedai tadi. Huh rasanya Hyuk ingin merobek mulut Hakyeon yang berkata dengan sangat lembut tadi. Hah... Padahal Hakyeon memang selalu lembut jika berbicara dengan siapa saja. Bahkan dengan dirinya pun, Hakyeon super baik.

Siapa yang jahat disini?

"Sanghyuk." Panggil Hakyeon kemudian. "kamu nggak apa apa kok didepan. Kebetulan saya ngantuk berat. Saya mau tiduran di kursi tengah."

Hakyeon tanpa aba-aba lagi langsung memasuki mobil bagian tengah tatkala melihat gerik Taekwoon yang akan menyuruhnya duduk didepan, dan Hyuk dibelakang. Bukan apa-apa.. Hakyeon hanya merasa tidak enak hati, sehingga kata hatinya ia harus mengalah. Namun ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, kok. Toh memang Hyuk akan diantar duluan, kan? Jadi tidur lebih dulu seraya menunggu Hyuk sampai rumah adalah pilihan paling bijaksana.

Hakyeon terbangun secara mendadak dan menemukan dirinya masih berada didalam mobil Taekwoon. Ketika ia melihat keluar jendela, rupanya mobil Taekwoon telah sampai persis didepan gedung apartemennya.

Hakyeon terbelalak saat melihat jam diponselnya menunjukan pukul 21.43 yang artinya hampir jam 10 malam. Astaga.. niatnya tidur sebentar, malah kelamaan.

Hakyeon lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Taekwoon tidur dengan tenang di kursi pengemudi itu. Jadi, mereka sudah sampai sejak tadi, tetapi Taekwoon tidak membanguninya?

Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang menghangat. Pelan-pelan, Hakyeon menyentuh pipi Taekwoon dengan punggung tangannya. "Taekwoon?"

Taekwoon melenguh, dan langsung membuka matanya. "Kamu sudah bangun, Hakyeon?"

"Masih mimpi!" Ketus Hakyeon gemas. "Kenapa kamu tidak membangunkanku?" Sahutnya.

"Kamu terlihat lelah. Saya tidak tega."

"Aku belum mengerjakan PR, tau!" Tukas Hakyeon lagi. Nadanya kesal, namun sebenarnya ia hanya menahan malu.

"Kalau gitu, boleh saya menginap? Supaya saya bisa bantu kamu kerjakan PR."

"APA?!" Pekik Hakyeon horror. Taekwoon ini habir terbentur apa, sih? Mendadak minta menginap. Mau di cap apa Hakyeon kalau sampai penghuni sebelahnya tahu! "Lupakan! Sudahlah aku masuk dulu!"

"Tunggu, Hakyeon."

Hakyeon bergeming didalam mobil Taekwoon. Suara berisik khas plastik pun terdengar. Hakyeon melirik apa yang dilakukan Taekwoon.

Ah. Gantungan kunci yang tadi.

"Ada sepasang." Taekwoon mengulurkan gantungan kunci bergambar bintang. "Kamu simpan yang bintang, dan saya pegang yang bulan. Okay?" Kata Taekwoon, sambil menunjukan gantungan kunci bergambar bulan sabit.

"Aku mau yang bulan."

"Nggak mau. Saya yang bulan."

Hakyeon mendengus. Entah mengapa ia merasa bete dan kesal sekali kepada cowok ini hari ini. Tanpa berniat melanjutkan acara merajuknya, Hakyeon segera menyambar gantungan kunci bintang itu. "Terserah. Aku masuk dulu."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok, Hakyeon."

Hakyeon mempercepat langkahnya usai menutup pintu mobil Taekwoon. Bahkan tidak berucap balasan apa-apa atas kalimat Taekwoon.

Setidak peka nya Taekwoon, kali ini ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan temannya itu. "Hakyeon kenapa?"

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas, dan Taekwoon masih menelepon nomor Hakyeon tanpa henti. Bahkan ia nekat memblock kakaotalk Hyuk dulu supaya Hyuk tidak meneleponnya kala ia masih tidak tenang dengan keadaan Hakyeon.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia berani masih menelepon Hakyeon padahal sudah larut begini. Taekwoon tahu, Hakyeon memasang waktu mati otomatis pada ponselnya. Setiap pukul 10.15 pm, harusnya ponsel Hakyeon mati. Tapi sekarang sudah 10.32 pm dan ponsel Hakyeon masih aktif. Itu berarti, Hakyeon masih memegang ponselnya, bukan?

Panggilan ke 49 sekarang. Taekwoon menyerah. Kalau setelah ini tidak diangkat, maka ia akan menanyakannya langsung esok hari.

Namun keajaiban berpihak kepadanya. Setelah mengatakan niatnya untuk menanyakan esok hari, Hakyeon justru mengangkat panggilannya.

Taekwoon bingung, tidak tahu harus bicara apa sebab setelah dua menit Hakyeon menganggkat panggilannya, tidak ada salah satu dari mereka membuka suara. Taekwoon takut bicara duluan, takut salah.

" _Ada apa sih?!"_

Taekwoon terperanjat kaget mendengar suara Hakyeon yang ketus— bahkan setengah menjerit. Sepertinya mood Hakyeon sedang buruk malam ini.

"Kamu belum tidur?"

 _"Belum selesai."_

"Apanya?"

 _"PR ku. Kenapa nelefon malam-malam? Ganggu."_

Pertama kalinya Taekwoon mendengar nada bicara Hakyeon yang sepertinya sangat jengkel dari sana. Daripada kesal dianggap pengganggu, Taekwoon justru merasa bersalah.

"Maaf. Saya hanya mau memastikan kalau kamu baik-baik saja. Sudah makan?"

 _"Aku super baik sebelum kau menelefonku hampir 50 kali bahkan aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat layar ponselku barang satu detik untuk melihat jawaban dari internet."_

"Maaf. Saya terlalu khawatir. Saya hanya merasa kamu agak berbeda hari ini. Tidak biasanya kamu ketus dan berkata jengkel seperti ini." Ujar Taekwoon jujur. "Sepertinya saya belum melihat sisi jengkel mu ya? Tapi jadi lega, saya akhirnya tau kalau kamu jengkel itu seperti apa." Lanjutnya.

Hening. Hakyeon tak lagi membuka suara. Taekwoon melirik jam dinding dikamarnya menunjukan pukul 11. Apa Hakyeon ketiduran?

"Ha–"

 _"Aku sudah makan."_ Jawab Hakyeon setelahnya.

Taekwoon tersenyum. "Sekarang katakan pada saya, hari ini kamu kenapa? Maksud saya, sore ini."

 _"Lagi bete aja. Aku rasa ini bawaan bulan baru."_

Oh. Taekwoon terkekeh. Namanya juga perempuan. Ia jadi ingat dahulu adik perempuannya bahkan sampai menangis tanpa sebab sambil berteriak bodoh, "Kak Taekwoon gak boleh pulang kerumah!"

Iya, sampai kayak gitu.

"Ooh. Saya mengerti. Jadi bagaimana dengan PR mu, sudah selesai?"

 _"Sedikit lagi."_

"Saya temani."

 _"Tidak bisa. Kalau kamu telepon aku, internet ku tidak bisa nyala. Kalau mau kamu telepon aku lewat kakaotalk."_

"Baiklah. Saya tutup dan telepon kamu lewat kakao."

 _"Tunggu- tapi ini sudah larut malam. Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidur kemalaman?"_

"Tidak apa-apa, Hakyeon. Saya tutup ya."

Telepon ditutup oleh Taekwoon, kemudian ia langsung membuka aplikasi kakaotalk, dan segera menelepon Hakyeon. Hakyeon langsung menerimanya.

Taekwoon tersenyum kecil seraya menyamankan posisinya di kasur. "Emangnya PR apa, sih? Berapa banyak lagi?"

 _"Sepertinya nggak akan selesai malam ini, Taekwoon. Besok pagi akan aku lanjutkan, nyontek punya Hani. Masih ada sekitar empat nomor lagi."_

"Kalau begitu sekarang kamu tidur saja."

 _"Iya tunggu. Aku selesaikan nomor sebelas dulu habis itu beres-beres buku."_

"Kamu mau dengar lagu apa malam ini?" Tanya Taekwoon. Sudah lama ia tidak menyanyikan lagu untuk Hakyeon semenjak Sanghyuk memintanya untuk bertelepon setiap malam. Taekwoon juga tidak tahu mengapa Hyuk meminta demikian. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Omong-omong, ia sudah semalaman ini tidak chatting dengan Hyuk, apalagi teleponan. Dalam hati, Taekwoon agak khawatir, takut Hyuk marah. Namun, Hakyeon lebih penting untuk saat ini.

 _"Kamu tidak telepon Sanghyuk malam ini?"_ Hakyeon justru bertanya balik.

"Tidak. Kamu sih, bikin saya khawatir setengah mati. Saya sampai block kakaotalk Hyuk agar tidak ganggu saya saat nelepon kamu."

 _"Taekwoon bodoh. Pokoknya setelah ini kamu harus chat Sanghyu_ k ya."

"Emang kenapa?"

 _"Pokoknya lakukan saja. Minta maaf juga."_

"Baiklah. Jadi kamu mau dengar lagu apa?"

" _Apa saja. Lagu yang kamu suka juga tidak apa-apa."_

"Okay. Saya mulai."

 _"Hey, Taekwoon."_

"Kenapa, Hakyeon?" Baru saja Taekwoon mau mengambil nafas, Hakyeon mendadak memanggilnya.

" _Kamu harus menjaga sikapmu. Tidak semua orang bisa diperlakukan dengan baik seperti kamu memperlakukan aku, Jaehwan, dan Hyuk, sebagai teman."_

"..." Taekwoon tidak mengerti. Mengapa Hakyeon mendadak berbicara seperti itu? Memangnya ia memperlakukan temannya bagaimana? Sepertinya ia biasa saja.

Bukan marah. Taekwoon malah semakin merasa bersalah. Hanya saja ia harus mengerti, Hakyeon kan sedang PMS. Wajar saja kalau tiba-tiba melantur.

"Saya mulai."

Taekwoon menyanyikan lagu manis dari band Korea yang akhir-akhir ini booming. DAY6 namanya.

 _ **It was a really hard day today**_

 _ **My heart aches for you**_

 _ **The only thing I can do for you**_

 _ **Is to be next to you, I'm sorry**_

 _ **You're so pretty when you smile**_

 _ **So every time you lose that smile**_

 _ **Even if I have to give my all**_

 _ **I want to give it back to you**_

 _ **I want to cry for you**_

 _ **I want to hurt instead of you**_

 _ **I don't want any scars in your heart**_

 _ **Ever again**_

 _ **When you love someone**_

 _ **So much that it overflows**_

 _ **It's so amazing**_

 _ **Because this is how it is**_

 _ **I hope I can be a little helpful at least**_

 _ **I hope I can be your resting place**_

 _ **I'll try to make you feel at peace**_

 _ **Whenever you think of me during your busy days**_

 _ **Day6 -**_ _ **그렇더라고요**_ _ **(When you love someone)**_

"Hakyeon?"

Taekwoon tidak mendengar apapun dari seberang sana. Hakyeon pasti sudah tidur.

"Selamat malam, Hakyeon."

Telepon ditutup. Dan Taekwoon segera tidur.

* * *

 _#VIXX6thAnniversary #HappyVIXXDay_

 _Tadinya mau dikasih hadiah double update, tapi enggak jadi. Mungkin aku akan menulis satu cerita pendek spesial buat Ulang Tahun VIXX. Coba kasih tau aku, kalian sejak kapan mengikuti VIXX? Apakah sudah 6 tahun semenjak mereka debut? Kalau iya, kalian keren sekali._

 _Aku sendiri baru kenal VIXX saat mereka promosi Voodoo Doll dan mendapatkan kemenangan pertama. :) Berarti ini adalah tahun kelimaku bersama VIXX!_

 _Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview dari chapter 0. Semoga kalian suka ceritanya sampai selesai. Oh ya, ini emang alurnya cepat dan nggak basa basi. Maaf kalau terasa ngebut banget._


	5. Chapter 4

Hyuk mengesah kesal. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Setelah dirinya sampai rumah, Taekwoon sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Pesan kakaotalknya tidak dibaca. Diteleponpun tidak dijawab.

Berbagai pikiran negatif merambat di otak Hyuk. Pasti Hakyeon senior yang menyuruh Taekwoon agar tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Hakyeon senior pasti mempengaruhi Taekwoon. Pasti Hakyeon senior begini. Hakyeon senior begitu.

Hyuk tahu harusnya ia tidak boleh berfikiran seperti itu. Lagipula rasanya sangat tidak mungkin apabila Hakyeon benar-benar melakukan itu— mempengaruhi Taekwoon. Sebab, Hakyeon sangat baik dan telah bilang kalau ia akan mendukung Hyuk untuk memperjuangkan rasa sukanya terhadap Taekwoon.

Hyuk tidak bisa tidur. Ia uring-uringan dan baru ketiduran sekitar jam setengah 12. Karena itu ia jadi bangun kesiangan. Sekarang sudah jam 6.11 pagi, sementara pintu gerbangnya tertutup jam 6.35.

Hyuk bergegas sikat gigi dan merapihkan bukunya. Bodoh sekali ia karena selalu merapihkan buku-buku jadwalnya pagi-pagi. Sudah 6.20 dan ibunya masih memaksa Hyuk untuk sarapan dahulu sebelum pergi.

"Okay. Hyuk sarapan tapi Hyuk berangkat sekolah pakai motor ya?"

"Iya iya. Yang penting kamu harus sarapan."

Hyuk sarapan secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Untungnya ibunya hanya memasak roti daging. Coba kalau nasi goreng, Hyuk pasti akan lebih telat daripada ini.

Hyuk segera mengambil helm dan memakai sepatu sesaat setelah ia menelan suapan terakhirnya. Ia mengeluarkan motornya dari bagasi dan tak lupa mengambil kunci kontak motornya.

Setelah motornya sudah agak panas, barulah ia bergegas berangkat. "Ibu, Hyuk berangkat!"

Syukurlah ia tidak terlambat. Motor Hyuk masih sempat masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah dua menit sebelum gerbang tersebut ditutup. Ia sangat bersyukur bahwa kenyataan ia masih hidup setelah melajukan motornya diatas rata-rata.

Ia pun berjalan dari parkiran ke lobby depan. Namun langkahnya memelan kala melihat mobil Taekwoon terjebak didepan gerbang sekolah.

Taekwoon terlambat?

Kenapa?

Hyuk berusaha tidak peduli dan segera masuk ke kelas. Seluruh temannya sibuk menyalin tugas untuk pelajaran pertama. Hyuk untungnya sudah selesai. Jadi ia hanya duduk seraya menatap ponselnya. Meski begitu, pikirannya melayang-layang akan kejadian kemarin.

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Hyuk baru tahu kalau Jaehwan adalah sahabat Hakyeon dan teman sekelas Taekwoon. Dan Hakyeon tidak sekelas dengan keduanya. Pantas ia tidak pernah melihat sosok Jaehwan berinteraksi dengan Taekwoon di area sekolah. Kemungkinan besar, Taekwoon dan Jaehwan hanya berbincang di dalam kelas.

Hyuk jadi gelisah. Seberapa dekat Taekwoon dengan perempuan bernama Jaehwan? Haruskah ia bertanya langsung kepada Taekwoon? Atau ia bertanya ke Hakyeon?

Tapi bukankah pemikirannya itu bodoh serta konyol? Hyuk hanya akan dicap anak aneh jika ia benar-benar menanyakan hal itu kepada Hakyeon.

Namun jujur, hal ini benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasi Hyuk. Ia takut sekali kalau Jaehwan merebut perhatian Taekwoon darinya. Cukup Hakyeon saja yang jadi saingannya. Jaehwan tidak perlu.

Hakyeon saja sudah membuat Hyuk berpikiran negatif seperti ini.

Pemikirannya yang berkecamuk itu membuat otak Hyuk merancang rencana jahat secara otomatis.

Lamunan Hyuk buyar kala ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan kakaotalk dari Taekwoon. Senyum Hyuk merekah. Pada akhirnya, orang yang ia tunggu sejak semalam muncul juga.

 **Taekwoon**

Hyuk?

Maafkan saya karena baru bisa membalas.

Semalam ponsel saya mati dan setelah saya charge, saya langsung tidur.

Saya tidak ada niat untuk mengabaikanmu.

 **Sanghyuk**

Tidak apa-apa hyung.

Hyung pasti lelah karena menyetir malam-malam dan mengantar duaorang dulu lagi

Lain kali antar satu orang aja, hyung

Hehe

 **Taekwoon**

Tidak masalah kok

Saya paling tidak bisa membiarkan

teman saya pulang sendiri, entah kenapa.

Kalau terjadi sesuatu, saya malah merasa bersalah.

 **Sanghyuk**

As expected, Taekwoon hyung memang sangat baik hati

Omong-omong, tadi aku lihat mobil hyung dikunci didepan gerbang

Hyung terlambat?

 **Taekwoon**

Iya.

 **Sanghyuk**

Kok bisa?

 **Taekwoon**

Jam dinding dikamar saya baterainya habis. Penunjuk waktunya jadi penipu

Hehe

 **Sanghyuk**

Ahahaha nanti pulang sekolah jangan lupa beli baterai dulu kalau begitu

Hyung nanti bisa antar saya pulang, gak?

Mendadak Sanghyuk ingin bertanya begitu. Jika Taekwoon bisa, maka ia akan menitipkan motornya pada Sungjae, teman semasa SMPnya yang pastinya Sungjae akan bersenang hati menerima titipannya.

 **Taekwoon**

Tidak biasanya kamu tanya seperti itu

Kan saya selalu antar kamu

 **Sanghyuk**

Kirain hyung ada janji lagi dengan senior Hakyeon ataupun senior Jaehwan.

 **Taekwoon**

Nggak ada

 **Sanghyuk**

Berarti aku nanti pulang sama hyung kan?

Hyung mau jalan-jalan, gak?

Sementara menunggu Taekwoon membalas, Sanghyuk melirik ke depan kelas. Gurunya belum masuk. Mungkin akan telat, atau malah tidak masuk dan malah memberi tugas. Hyuk tidak mempermasalahkannya sih. Ia jadi bisa santai dengan ponselnya. Dan berbincang dengan Taekwoon. Hehehe.

Hyuk sebenarnya agak bingung, pesannya yang semula dibalas secepat mengedipkan mata kini ia harus menunggu hampir 5 menit. Apa ia terlalu lancang ya, menanyakan Taekwoon hal seperti itu? Kesannya ngajak kencan ya?

Ia jadi tak enak hati.

 **Taekwoon**

Mau kemana, emangnya?

 **Sanghyuk**

Kemana aja. Ke mall juga boleh.

Aku pengen makan steak. Udah lama nggak makan itu soalnya

 **Taekwoon**

Mau nonton film juga? Kan Avengers yang baru sudah keluar

Tapi bayar sendiri-sendiri.

 **Sanghyuk**

Boleh juga!

Gak apa apa bayar sendiri juga mah hehe

 **Taekwoon**

Oke

 **Sanghyuk**

Jadi hyung mau jalan-jalan nih?

 **Taekwoon**

Iya. Nanti saya tunggu diparkiran ya tepat setelah bel pulang

 **Sanghyuk**

Hyung gak berbincang dulu sama senior Hakyeon, emangnya?

 **Taekwoon**

Hakyeon kerja.

 **Sanghyuk**

Oke deh hyung!

Sanghyuk sangat senang. Hatinya berbunga-bunga karena ia pada akhirnya bisa berjalan-jalan dengan orang yang ia sukai. Meskipun jatuhnya terlihat sebagai teman, tetap saja, Hyuk senang.

Ia jadi melupakan kegelisahannya perihal Jaehwan maupun Hakyeon. Semoga saja setelah ini, ia tidak lagi harus merasa gelisah tentang itu.

Sekolah terasa begitu lama bagi Hyuk yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sejak tadi. Bahkan bukunya menjadi bahan operan anak-anak sekelas untuk menyalin jawaban.

Salah satu teman sekelas Hyuk yang cukup dekat ini bernama Changkyun. Anak itu menghampirinya lalu duduk dimeja Hyuk. "Kau kenapa sih, selalu diam dikelas, kayak gak mau temanan sama kita?"

"Mau kok. Cuma lagi gak semangat. Takut juga, udah di cap anak-mami soalnya. Kan aku nggak ngerokok itu pilihan aku, Kyun. Malah dihina anak mami. Aku juga bisa nongkrong bareng kalian tanpa ngerokok, kok." Tukas Hyuk jujur.

Memang, dikelas Hyuk cenderung tak punya teman hanya karena ia tidak merokok. Teman laki-lakinya berfikir bahwa laki-laki tidak merokok adalah anak mami. Makanya ia dijauhi, kecuali Changkyun. Temannya itu tidak menjauhinya, meskipun ia tidak pula selalu berbincang dengan Changkyun.

"Susah sih bicara sama anak-anak kampungan kayak gitu, Hyuk." Balas Changkyun. "Aku juga sebenarnya tidak suka merokok. Ketika mereka merokok hampir empat batang sehati, aku cuma satu batang. Itu juga hanya setengah. Aku lebih cupu darimu, malah. Aku mengalah demi tetap punya teman. Harusnya aku sepertimu saja ya. Lebih keren."

Hyuk terkekeh. "Yang penting kau menahan diri supaya tidak kecanduan kegiatan membakar uang itu, Kyun. Kau juga dapat rokok secara gratis dan cuma-cuma, kan?"

"Iya sih. Cuma mereka akhir-akhir ini makin rese. Masa karena aku tidak pernah membawa rokok sendiri, mereka justru memaksa aku agar membeli bir untuk mereka. Hadeh. Males banget."

"Kalau minum bir, aku ikut deh."

"Kita masih kelas dua SMA woy!" Sahut Changkyun sambil memukul kepala Hyuk. Yang dipukul hanya tertawa. "Daripada ngerokok mending minum bir deh. Lebih classy."

"Classy kepalamu!"

"Hahaha. Omong-omong, Changkyun. Aku ingin bertanya. Tapi ini agak offensive. Kau ini seorang good-listener yang open-minded, kan?"

Changkyun mengangguk. "Iya. Emang kenapa, Hyuk?"

Hyuk pun menceritakan isi hatinya— uneg-unegnya selama ini. Menyimpan sendiri memang tidak enak. Setelah menceritakannya kepada Changkyun, ia merasa lebih lega. Meskipun sedikit was-was karena wajah shock Changkyun.

"Oke, maaf karena aku terlalu terkejut. Menurutku, kau tentu punya hak untuk suka dengan senior Taekwoon— maksudku, oknum T." Changkyun cepat-cepat merevisi kalimatnya saat Hyuk melotot kepadanya galak. Masalahnya suara Changkyun cukup keras. Untungnya masih terpendam oleh keberisikan perempuan di kelas.

"Tapi kau masih suka perempuan, kan? Maksudku, begini. Kupikir karena kita masih kecil, tidak apa-apa jika kau suka dengannya. Asalkan tidak dibawa sampai kuliah nanti. Bagaimanapun, kita akan menikah dengan lawan jenis. Anggap saja ini hiburan, untuk mengetahui apa itu cinta juga, Hyuk."

Hyuk termanggu. Benar apa yang dikatakan Changkyun. Ia ini laki-laki. Tentu akan menikahi seorang perempuan. Tapi tentu ia akan menikmati bagaimana ia menyukai Taekwoon, untuk belajar dan tahu apa itu cinta.

Hyuk pun kembali bercerita tentang Hakyeon dan Jaehwan, dimana keduanya adalah sahabat dekat, dan mereka masing-masing pula menyukai Taekwoon.

"Ini rumit." Ujar Changkyun. "Tapi sebagai laki-laki, kau harusnya bisa tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Jangan gegabah saat memilih keputusan. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahu padamu."

Tepat setelah ucapan Changkyun selesai, bel pulang pun berbunyi. Seketika ucapan Changkyun masuk kuping kiri dan keluar kuping kanan. Akan kupikirkan nanti. Gumam Hyuk.

"Terima kasih banyak, Changkyun."

Hyuk bergegas merapihkan buku dan alat tulisnya. Tak lupa ia teriak kepada manusia dikelas untuk mengumpulkan bukunya yang entah ditangan siapa. Yang penting dikumpul.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Hyuk langsung berjalan cepat ke parkiran. Di tangga, ia bertemu dengan Hakyeon dan Jaehwan tengah menuruni tangga juga. Ia berniat pura-pura tak lihat dan langsung bergumam 'permisi', kemudian lewat diantara keduanya.

"Oh, Sanghyuk.." gumaman Hakyeon masih terdengar ditelinga Hyuk, namun ia melewatinya. Baginya, jalan-jalan bersama Taekwoon ini yang lebih penting.

Disisi lain, dahi Jaehwan berkerut kesal. "Berani-beraninya ia melewati kita dengan memotong rangkulan kita seperti itu!"

"Tangga nya memang kecil kan, Jaehwan. Tidak apa-apa. Dia pasti terburu-buru."

Jaehwan menghembuskan napas kasar, berusaha menahan gejolak emosi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul karena memikirkan hubungan Taekwoon dan orang itu, Sanghyuk.

"Kamu bagaimana? Bekerja hari ini?"

"Tidak." Hakyeon menggeleng. "Aku langsung pulang kok."

"Gak bareng Taekwoon?" Tanya Jaehwan.

"Nggak. Dia mau pergi."

"Pergi? Dengan siapa?"

"Sanghyuk lah~" jawab Hakyeon riang. Bahkan matanya masih sempat membentuk bulan sabit indah seperti itu didepan Jaehwan yang terbelalak.

"Kenapa kamu biarkan?!"

"Ya memangnya kenapa? Aku kan gak ada hak untuk melarang Taekwoon."

"Astaga Hakyeon." Jaehwan benar-benar kesal setengah mati. "Kamu ini baik. Tapi ada kalanya dimana kamu bisa, dan harus berlaku egois."

"Kenapa sih, memangnya?" Mood Hakyeon jadi ikutan runtuh melihat Jaehwan justru marah kepadanya. Salahnya apa? Ia hanya menyuruh Taekwoon untuk pergi bersama Sanghyuk. Seharusnya Jaehwan tidak bereaksi berlebihan begini.

"Cha Hakyeon! Meskipun kamu selalu mengelak kalau kamu tidak sesuka itu sama Taekwoon, aku tahu kamu berbohong. Kamu sesuka itu dengan Taekwoon, kan?!"

Hakyeon terdiam. Selama ini, Hakyeon memang tidak pernah bisa mengakui secara gamblang perasaannya. Ia selalu berkata kalau ia tidak sesuka itu dengan Taekwoon. Dirinya memang berbohong pada diri sendiri. Hakyeon jadi merasa bersalah. Pasalnya, ia tahu Jaehwan juga menyukai Taekwoon. Ia jadi berfikir kalau Jaehwan marah padanya karena itu.

"Jawab aku, Hakyeon."

Hakyeon dengan pelan mengangguk. Ia paling tidak bisa berbohong. Apalagi saat terdesak begini. "Iya, Jaehwan. Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa minta maaf?! Dengar ya, jika kamu merasa bersalah karena kamu tahu aku juga suka dengan Taekwoon, sebaiknya kamu buang jauh-jauh rasa bersalahmu."

"Kenapa..?"

"Kamu lebih cocok dengannya, Hakyeon. Seluruh sekolahpun setuju akan hal itu. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun merasa sangat cemburu karena kamu dekat dengan Taekwoon. Aku justru senang." Jaehwan tersenyum, sementara Hakyeon bingung, salah tingkah.

"Dengar. Aku sudah tidak lagi memperjuangkan rasa sukaku untuk Taekwoon. Aku hanya nyaman saat Taekwoon bersamaku sebagai teman. Karena itu, kamu harus memperjuangkan rasa sukamu terhadap Taekwoon, ya? Buatlah Taekwoon suka kepadamu. Mengerti?"

Hakyeon terkekeh pelan. "Tidak mungkin. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, kamu lebih menarik, Jaehwan. Aku tidak iri. Aku hanya tidak bisa berharap lebih. Lagipula kamu tahu sendiri, Taekwoon tidak peka. Ia berlaku manis kepada semua orang. Kepadaku, kepadamu, kepada Hyuk juga."

Ingin rasanya Jaehwan mencubit keras-keras temannya itu, terlalu gemas. "Beda kok, Hakyeon. Dia lebih manis jika didepanmu."

"..."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" Yakin Jaehwan kepada Hakyeon. "Mulai sekarang, kamu harus mempertahankan dan memperjuangkan Taekwoon ya? Aku akan mendukungmu dan membantumu!"

"Terima kasih, Jaehwan." Ucap Hakyeon lalu memeluk Jaehwan erat.

* * *

[Pagi tadi. . .]

"TAEKWOON KAMU NGAPAIN!" Pekik Hakyeon histeris kala melihat mobil Taekwoon masih menunggu di halte. Si pemilik mobil menurunkan kacanya, tersenyum tenang. "Menunggu kamu."

"Kan aku sudah bilang ditelepon, aku bisa bawa motor. Kita berdua ini sama-sama kesiangan. Seharusnya kamu mendengarkan perkataanku. Kalau aku bilang tidak perlu dijemput, ya tidak usah!"

"Justru itu, kan lebih enak kalau telatnya berdua." Taekwoon tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk merapihkan poni Hakyeon yang berantakan sebelum menutup kaca mobilnya.

Hakyeon mendelik kesal sebelum mengembalikan motor dan helmnya. Kemudian segera masuk ke mobil Taekwoon.

Dan disinilah mereka. Dikunci didepan gerbang bersama murid-murid terlambat lainnya. Taekwoon tertawa-tawa melihat ekspresi bete Hakyeon. Entah sejak kapan Taekwoon jadi lebih sering jahil terhadapnya.

"Kamu sudah kirim pesan kepada Sanghyuk?"

"Ohiya. Saya lupa."

"Cepat kirim pesan padanya! Minta maaf!"

Taekwoon berfikir ragu. Jujur, ia merasa aneh dengan perhatian dan cara bicara Hyuk belakangan ini. Rasanya Hyuk menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman. Anak itu jadi lebih manja, dan pipinya suka mendadak merah. Ia jadi risih. Belum lagi dirinya merasa kalau Hyuk memang sengaja menjauhkan nya dari Hakyeon. Namun ia harus berpikiran positif. 'Mungkin Hyuk berfikir kalau saya adalah kakaknya.'

Lama hening didalam mobil, akhirnya Hakyeon melirik Taekwoon yang menatap ponselnya bingung, ragu. "Ada apa?"

"Hyuk mengajak jalan-jalan. Sebaiknya gimana ya?"

"Tentu saja harus kamu terima dong. Ajak nonton sekalian. Kan film Avengers baru rilis tuh. Nonton bersama-sama kan enak!"

"Begitukah?"

"Iya Taekwoon!" Hakyeon tersenyum manis, meyakinkan temannya ini.

Taekwoon masih ragu. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya memangnya kenapa?"

"Baiklah." Taekwoon akhirnya menerima ajakan jalan-jalan Hyuk, dan bahkan mengajak nonton film, persis dengan anjuran Hakyeon.

"Kamu nanti kerja, Yeon?"

Hakyeon terdiam sebentar mendengar panggilan asing dari Taekwoon. "Iya." Jawabnya kemudian— berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, setelah saya pulang dari mall, saya jemput kamu."

"Tidak usah. Hari ini aku ambil shift setelah pulang sekolah. Jadi pulangnya setengah enam. Aku langsung pulang naik bus kok."

"Ah baiklah."

 _Taekwoon, maaf aku sudah berbohong banyak. Aku hanya tidak mau Hyuk berfikiran macam-macam. Aku sudah terlanjur bilang kalau akan mendukungnya. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan berbohong lagi setelah ini. Aku janji._ Tukas Hakyeon dalam hati.


	6. Chapter 5

Taekwoon memakirkan mobilnya. Pikirannya sedikit tidak fokus sekarang ini. Taekwoon bahkan tengah mencari alasan bagaimana caranya untuk membatalkan rencana nonton film bersama Hyuk.

Tadi pagi ia sudah bohong total kepada Hyuk. Taekwoon tentu tidak langsung tidur. Ia menelepon Hakyeon hingga larut malam. Jam dinding dirumahnya pun tidak rusak, ia hanya mengada-ngada saja.

Entahlah, Taekwoon hanya merasa tidak aman jika jujur kepada Hyuk perihal Hakyeon.

"Hey, Hyuk." Panggil Taekwoon setelah mereka berdua memasuki mall lewat pintu kaca di parkiran. Taekwoon merapihkan sweaternya kemudian menengok kearah Hyuk. "Saya rasa kita tidak bisa jadi nonton film. Tapi saya akan menemanimu bermain di arcade station."

"Kenapa, hyung?"

"Saya baru ingat saldo kartu saya sedang kosong. Belum minta ayah."

"Aku traktir deh!"

"Tidak usah." Sanggah Taekwoon. "Kita bermain dan makan saja ya."

Hyuk terlihat mengesah kecewa. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Baiklah hyung. Ayo kita makan dulu. Aku lapar soalnya!"

Taekwoon mengangguk. Ia merangkul Hyuk dan mengikuti kemanapun langkah Hyuk. Mood Taekwoon sedang tidak stabil, Taekwoon sadar akan hal itu. Namun dirinya tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Tubuhnya hanya merespon tidak enak— gelisah.

Tapi Taekwoon sangat pintar menyembunyikannya. Ia tidak sama sekali ketahuan kalau-kalau ia tiba-tiba bengong dan merenung. Wajah datarnya kadang sangat membantunya di keadaan seperti ini.

"Hyung mau apa?"

"Saya nasi goreng saja." Pesan Taekwoon kala mereka sampai ke restoran oriental Asia. Hyuk bilang kalau restoran ini sangat murah dan rasanya tetap bintang lima.

Taekwoon percaya. Ia sering kesini bersama adik perempuannya. Adiknya sangat menyukai sup tahu dan daging asapnya. Ah, ia jadi rindu adiknya, Jung Sooyoung.*)

Sifat Hyuk yang periang dan mudah merajuk benar-benar membuat Taekwoon nyaman berada disekitar Hyuk. Hyuk itu ibarat adiknya versi laki-laki. Ah. Pemikirannya saat dijalan tadi ketika merasa risih karena Hyuk menganggapnya lebih dari seorang teman adalah kesalahan besar. Pada akhirnya, Taekwoon juga merasakan sosok adik di diri Hyuk yang membuat Taekwoon ingin melindungi Hyuk.

Hyuk banyak sekali bercerita. Ia bilang hari ini adalah hari beratnya karena pikirannya tidak bisa jernih. Apalagi masalah dengan teman sekelasnya yang selalu mengatai ia anak mama hanya karena tidak merokok. Taekwoon terkekeh. Ia tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Hyuk— karena ia juga pernah diposisi seperti itu.

Namun pada akhirnya seluruh temannya akan paham kalau merokok ataupun tidak, tidak akan mempengaruhi pertemanan mereka. Taekwoon bersyukur akan hal itu. Meskipun masih jarang bicara, setidaknya sekarang ia tidak pernah ditindas seperti dulu.

Cerita Hyuk juga tidak jauh dengan Sooyoung, adiknya. Bedanya adiknya hanya karena tidak pakai make up. Adiknya itu sampai kesal dan memarahi Taekwoon, meminta agar Taekwoon segera mengantar Sooyoung ke toko jual make up. Hahahahaha.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Hyuk. Nanti kalau sudah kelas tiga pasti minum bareng kan. Mereka akan sadar kalau rokok tidak mempengaruhi pertemanan. Santai saja."

"Aku juga berpikiran begitu hyung! Aku tidak sabar ulang tahunku, setelah itu aku baru bisa minum-minum."

"Nanti rayakan sama saya juga."

"Benarkah hyung? Hyung mau menemaniku minum saat ulang tahun nanti?"

"Jika kamu mengundang, saya tentu menemani."

"Hanya kita berdua?"

Taekwoon mengernyit. Mengapa Hyuk mendadak mengajaknya hanya berdua?

"Bukankah pesta ulang tahun seharusnya dirayakan beramai-ramai?" Tanya Taekwoon.

Hyuk berkedip lucu, sebelum mengangguk dan bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar. "Maksudku, hyung temani aku minum diantara teman-temanku."

Taekwoon mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baiklah."

Sejak saat itu, Taekwoon tahu-tahu, secara tak sadar, selalu pergi bersama Hyuk. Meskipun hanya sekedar makan bersama.

Rutinitas berangkat bersama Hakyeon dan berbincang dengannya sebelum pulangpun sudah tidak dilakukannya lagi.

Taekwoon tidak tahu. Ia merasa Hakyeon menghindar. Jaehwan pun begitu. Suatu hari, ia berniat untuk menanyakannya pada Jaehwan. Tapi saat itu Jaehwan sibuk ke ruang konseling karena ia ada urusan. Bukan urusan serius, hanya masalah kesalahan data pada NISN nya.

Tapi urusan itu sudah selesai hari ini, maka ini saatnya ia bertanya pada Jaehwan yang beberapa minggu ini tidak menghampirinya lagi. Tidak lagi membawakannya roti isi. Tidak lagi bercerita tentang idol-idol kesukaan Jaehwan.

Dan tidak lagi bercerita tentang Hakyeon.

"Jaehwannie." Panggil Taekwoon pada Jaehwan yang sedang merapihkan alat tulisnya.

Jaehwan menoleh. "Hey Taekwoon!" Perempuan itu tersenyum. Tangannya merogoh tas bekalnya dan mengulurkan sesuatu kepada Taekwoon. "Ini, untukmu. Titipan dari seseorang."

"Dari ibumu?"

"Bukan. Dari perempuanmu~" nada Jaehwan genit— menjahili Taekwoon, maksudnya.

"Siapa?"

Raut wajah Jaehwan mendadak serius. "Kau serius menanyakan 'siapa?' padaku?"

Taekwoon mengernyit heran. "Apa sih? Jangan berbelit-belit. Aku tidak punya penggemar yang suka mengirimiku sesuatu. Apalagi pacar."

Iya. Karena Jaehwan sudah 3 tahun satu kelas dengannya, ia sudah menurunkan formalitas diantara mereka. Taekwoon menggunakan 'aku' sebagai media berbicara dengan Jaehwan.

"Aku kira kau sudah pacaran."

"Itu sebabnya kau menjauhiku? Kau cemburu?" Tanya Taekwoon langsung.

Taekwoon tahu kalau Jaehwan menyukainya. Tentu saja, Jaehwan sudah bilang kepadanya nyata-nyata, secara langsung. Untungnya, Jaehwan bukan jenis teman perempuan yang menjauh setelah ditolak cintanya. Bahkan mereka semakin dekat sebagai sahabat. Sebagai teman bercerita, teman berkeluh-kesah.

Jaehwan mendelik. "Aku sudah tak suka padamu, bodoh. Aku tidak cemburu."

Mood Jaehwan tiba-tiba saja turun kala Taekwoon menyebutkan itu. Rasanya naif sekali atas perkataan yang telah dilontarkannya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ia harus begitu, harus berkata begitu untuk mindsetnya. Untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

"Aku ke kelas sebelah dulu."

Jaehwan berlalu, meninggalkan Taekwoon dengan sejuta pertanyaannya. Apa maksudnya dengan Taekwoon punya pacar? Sejauh ini, kegiatan hariannya bersama Sanghyuk tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, kecuali dirinya sendiri, dan Sanghyuk, juga Tuhan. Dan mungkin, Hakyeon.

Ah sungguh. Niatnya hanya bertanya tentang Hakyeon, berakhir dengan berbagai pertanyaan lain di pikirannya.

Pikirannya buyar saat teman sekelasnya, Jaebum menghampiri, mengajak Taekwoon makan di kantin. Akhir-akhir ini selalu begitu, setelah Jaehwan maupun Hakyeon terasa menjauh darinya.

Mungkin kapan-kapan, ia akan mengetahui alasannya.

Berbeda dengan Jaehwan yang celingukan dan duduk tidak tenang sekarang. Bekal yang semula Ibunya buat untuk Hakyeon tengah dimakan oleh Hani. Hakyeon sendiri yang berpesan padanya, lewat SMS. Jaehwan tidak tahu kemana perginya Hakyeon. Begitu pula dengan Hani.

"Dia kemana ya, Ni, kira-kira?"

Hani meneguk air mineralnya. "Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menghilang, Jaehwan." Jelas Hani. "Kau hanya datang saat istirahat pertama, bukan? Saat istirahat kedua, ia juga menghilang seperti ini."

"Begitukah?"

Hani mengangguk. "Akhir-akhir ini juga ia tidak seceria biasanya. Maksudku, kita tahu kalau Hakyeon memang kalem luar biasa. Tapi gurat wajahnya... Sedikit berbeda. Ia seperti memendam banyak pikiran dan perasaannya tidak stabil."

"Dia pandai sekali membuat topeng."

"Benar. Hampir tak terlihat." Hani menyuapkan nasinya kembali. "Aku juga curi-curi pandang. Didepanku ia sangat ceria."

"Aku harus mencarinya."

Baru saja Jaehwan bangkit untuk mencari Hakyeon, tiba-tiba bel yang menandakan usainya jam istirahat pertama berbunyi. Jaehwan mengumpati durasi istirahat yang bahkan tak sampai 15 menit itu.

"Mungkin istirahat kedua aku akan menemaninya." Lanjut Jaehwan lagi.

Hani mengangguk, membereskan kotak bekal Jaehwan dan menyimpannya di laci bawah meja. "Kubawa. Biar kucuci dulu sebelum kukembalikan padamu."

"Baiklah. Pastikan kau menahan Hakyeon supaya tidak kemana-mana nanti."

Hani mengangguk seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

Jaehwan keluar dari kelas Hakyeon, menuju kelasnya. Saat hampir memasuki kelasnya, sudut matanya menangkap sosok Hakyeon yang berjalan pelan, gemulai. Wajahnya ditekuk, menatap sepatunya. Rambutnya yang biasa dikuncir itu hari ini tergerai, dan sukses menutupi raut wajahnya sehingga Jaehwan tidak bisa menebak bagaimana bentuk muka Hakyeon.

Tapi bagaimanapun, dilihat dari posturnya, Hakyeon terlihat capek.

Inginnya Jaehwan menghampiri, tapi dibelakang Hakyeon, guru sejarahnya berjalan akan memasuki kelas.

Terpaksa Jaehwan harus masuk kelas, dan mengikuti pelajaran sejarah dengan saksama.

* * *

 **Sanghyuk**

Hakyeon senior. Aku hari ini membawa dimsum untuk dimakan bersama senior. Apa senior mau makan bersamaku, istirahat pertama ini?

 **Hakyeon**

Ah, tentu. Kebetulan aku tidak sarapan pagi ini.

 **Sanghyuk**

Kalau begitu, nanti kita bertemu di perpustakaan ya? Aku ada banyaaak sekali cerita

 **Hakyeon**

Okay

Hakyeon menepati janjinya. Tepat saat bel istirahat pertama dibunyikan, Hakyeon langsung keluar kelasnya. "Hey Hani, kalau Jaehwan datang bawa bekal, kamu saja ya yang makan. Aku ada urusan!"

"Mau kemana, Hakyeon?"

"Rahasia!" Hakyeon terkekeh lalu pergi begitu saja sambil dadah-dadah.

Hakyeon merapihkan roknya yang terangkat-angkat kala berlari menuju perpustakaan. Ia hanya takut jika berjalan santai, ia akan bertemu Jaehwan sehingga acara janjinya bersama Sanghyuk akan gagal.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Hakyeon disambut oleh penjaga perpustakaan yang memang sudah kenal ramah padanya. Lalu ia duduk dipojokan, mengambil satu buku cerita bergambar, dan membacanya sambil menunggu Sanghyuk datang.

Tak berapa lama, adik kelasnya itu datang, membawa kotak bekal yang katanya isinya adalah dimsum. Hakyeon tersenyum lebar. Tangannya menepuk karpet disebelahnya, menyuruh Hyuk duduk disebelahnya.

Sambil mengunyah, Hakyeon bertanya, "Jadi, cerita apa yang akan kamu beritahu padaku hari ini?"

Hyuk tersenyum antusias. "Kupon donat itu, aku mengajak Taekwoon hyung ke sana. Senior benar, Taekwoon hyung sangaaat suka dengan donat. Membawa pulang dua lusin dengan harga satu lusin memang yang terbaik."

Hakyeon tersenyum. "Lalu?"

"Mhmm. Tidak ada lagi. Kami hanya makan beberapa potong donat. Satu kotak yang utuh hyung berikan padaku, katanya untuk keluargaku. Lalu tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Senior tahu sendiri, Taekwoon hyung hanya bertindak saat dipancing, kan? Jadi tidak ada yang begitu special."

Hakyeon tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyumannya pahit, tapi tidak disadari oleh Hyuk yang masih asik menyantap dimsumnya.

Jika Hakyeon yang berada di posisi Hyuk... Baginya, waktu bersama Taekwoon adalah waktu yang special. Bisa menghirup oksigen disatu tempat yang sama dengan Taekwoon pun sudah merupakan momen yang special. Tapi adik kelasnya ini justru terang-terang berkata kalau tidak ada yang begitu special diantara mereka.

Hakyeon kesal, dan sedih, namun sedikit senang disaat yang bersamaan. Ia berusaha untuk menetralisir emosinya yang berlebih saat ini. "Ah, bagaimana jika kamu mengajak Taekwoon untuk berangkat juga bersamamu?"

"Rumahku dengan Taekwoon hyung tidak searah, senior. Pasti akan sangat merepotkan." Tukas Hyuk sedih.

"Coba tanya saja dulu. Kalau dia mau, kan, benar-benar kesempatan untukmu, Sanghyuk."

Hakyeon terus-terus mengutuk dirinya. Sampai kapan harus berlaku naif begini?

Sudah hampir setengah bulan. Yah, sekitar dua minggu. Hakyeon menghindari Taekwoon. Bukan semata-mata dirinya ingin. Hanya saja.. ada sesuatu dihatinya yang mengatakan ia harus. Ia harus menjauhi Taekwoon dan membantu Sanghyuk untuk memperjuangkan perasaannya pada Taekwoon.

Sampailah pada waktu itu, saat Taekwoon tidak dapat mengantar Hyuk pulang karena harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok, Hakyeon berbincang dengannya dan tanpa sengaja berjanji untuk itu.

Segala informasi tentang Taekwoon yang ia dapatkan dari Jaehwan, seluruhnya, ia beberkan terang-terang untuk Hyuk. Hakyeon ingin Hyuk senang. Begitu.

Namun, lama-lama hal ini terasa tidak benar. Hatinya selalu sakit, tidak ikhlas. Hakyeon kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal Hakyeon yakin kalau ia tidak sesuka itu pada Taekwoon. Seharusnya jika hal ini terjadi, ia baik-baik saja. Tapi kenyataannya, ini terasa berbeda. Dan ia tidak merasa baik-baik saja.

Beda lainnya dengan Hyuk. Sejak awal, Hyuk tahu ia egois, dan ingin menang sendiri. Entah mengapa. Hyuk ingin Taekwoon hanya sibuk untuknya. Tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan Taekwoon, yang jelas, Hyuk hanya ingin Taekwoon perhatian padanya.

Setelah berfikiran negatif terhadap Hakyeon tempo lalu, Hyuk kemudian berfikiran atas rencana ini. Ia akan mendekati Hakyeon, menjadikan Hakyeon teman berceritanya— semata-mata hanya untuk mencari informasi tentang Taekwoon, dan memelas kebaikan hati Hakyeon agar terus mendukungnya. Seperti itu.

Dan itu berhasil. Ia merasa jahat. Tapi sepertinya Hakyeon tidak benar-benar suka pada Taekwoon. Itu membuatnya tenang. Hakyeon hanya terlihat seperti teman dekat Taekwoon saja. Tidak lebih. Itu bagus. Semoga saja ia tidak berdosa, jika itu benar.

Hakyeon teman yang baik. Akan menyenangkan kalau dirinya dan Hakyeon tetap berteman sampai nanti.

Perihal Taekwoon dan Jaehwan.. Hyuk juga tidak begitu peduli. Hyuk menyimpulkan kalau Jaehwan suka pada Taekwoon. Tapi bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sehingga Jaehwan melampiaskannya pada Ravi Kim. Begitu.

Selain tentang Taekwoon, Hakyeon dengan Hyuk juga bercerita tentang kehidupan kelasnya masing-masing. Hakyeon terus-terus menasihatinya tentang pelajaran. Sampai tips-tips masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Hyuk bersyukur sekali menemukan teman seperti Hakyeon.

Dimsum mereka habis tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi. Hyuk pamit duluan, sebab setelah ini kelasnya akan mengikuti ulangan harian matematika. Sementara Hakyeon diam disana. Menghela nafas berat. Moodnya sedang tidak baik.

"Hai, kak Hakyeon! Tidak masuk kelas?"

Itu Hongbin. Salah satu adik kelasnya juga. Satu kelas dengan Sanghyuk. Hongbin adalah perempuan dengan rambut bergelombang sepanjang dada yang selalu ia gerai. Hongbin sangat cantik dengan kulitnya yang putih. Hakyeon mengenal Hongbin karena hobi Hakyeon yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bersembunyi di perpustakaan, sementara Hongbin adalah anak yang memang hampir setiap waktu selalu belajar di perpustakaan.

Hongbin terlihat mengembalikan buku novel ke rak asalnya. Hakyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sebentar lagi aku kembali, kok. Kamu kenapa belum kembali ke kelas? Sanghyuk bilang, kelas kalian akan ada ujian matematika?"

"Ah, itu kelas remedial. Aku tidak remedial. Jadi tidak masalah untukku jika tidak masuk kelas."

"Ooh, begitu." Hakyeon mengangguk-angguk.

Hongbin menahan Hakyeon saat seniornya hendak pamit kembali ke kelas.

"Kak Hakyeon... Apa.. Sanghyuk menyukaimu?"

Hakyeon menggeleng, tentu saja. "Jangan salah paham. Sanghyuk sudah mirip dengan adikku. Dia tidak suka padaku kok, tenang saja."

"Begitukah? Syukurlah." Ucap Hongbin manis.

Tanpa Hongbin mengakupun... Hakyeon tahu, Hongbin suka dengan Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon berjalan lesu kearah kelasnya. Ia bahkan melepas ikatan rambutnya demi menutupi wajah buruknya saat ini. Situasi ini sangat lucu. Sangat lucu hingga Hakyeon ingin tertawa sampai menangis.

Hakyeon mati-matian dan selalu yakin bahwa ia tidak sesuka itu dengan Taekwoon, yang kala itu juga disukai oleh sahabatnya, Jaehwan. Setelah itu, Jaehwan tiba-tiba bilang kalau Jaehwan tidak lagi suka dengan Taekwoon, dan menyuruh Hakyeon untuk memperjuangkan rasa sukanya kepada Taekwoon. Bahkan Jaehwan membantu ini dan itu demi dirinya. Sementara, Sanghyuk tiba-tiba datang, dan suka pada Taekwoon. Hakyeon dengan bodohnya membantu Sanghyuk untuk dekat dengan Taekwoon. Kemudian sekarang, teman barunya, Hongbin, secara tidak langsung mengaku suka pada Hyuk.

Kesal.

Hakyeon super kesal.

Tidak jadi kembali ke kelas, Hakyeon justru berbelok, menuju meja piket.

"Permisi, Ibu. Saya merasa kurang enak badan. Apakah saya boleh izin pulang lebih awal?"

* * *

Jaehwan kacau. Hani pun begitu. Hani sangat pusing dan tidak mengerti saat Hakyeon masuk kelas terlambat, dan justru membawa lembar kuning— lembar surat izin pulang.

Hani berulang kali bertanya pada Hakyeon seraya temannya itu berberes-beres bukunya, "Hakyeon, kau kenapa?!". Dan berulang kali juga pertanyaan Hani hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dan gelengan oleh Hakyeon.

Jaehwan menelepon Hakyeon berkali-kali. Tidak dijawab juga.

Sampai akhirnya, mata Jaehwan menangkap sosok Taekwoon didepan kelas Hakyeon.

"JUNG TAEKWOON!" panggil Jaehwan tidak santai.

Taekwoon menghampiri Jaehwan tanpa menjawab panggilannya. "Kau lihat Hakyeon?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Tukas Jaehwan jengkel, keningnya mengernyit sebelah. "Hakyeon, dia kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Apanya?"

"Hakyeon pulang ditengah pelajaran hari ini." Jelas Hani. "Barangkali kau mengetahui sesuatu.. tolong jelaskan pada kami. Akhir-akhir ini Hakyeon bertingkah agak aneh."

"Saya juga merasakan hal itu, Hani. Saya rasa, Hakyeon menghindar."

Jaehwan melotot tak percaya. "Harusnya kalian kencan dua hari lalu!" Pekiknya tidak sabaran. "Aku memberikan Hakyeon kupon donat kesukaannya juga kesukaanmu, Taekwoon! Dan Hakyeon bilang kuponnya sudah terpakai sejak dua hari lalu!"

"... Apakah yang kau maksud itu kupon donat beli satu lusin gratis satu lusin?"

"Benar! Kau memakainya kan?!"

"Aku memakainya... Tapi bukan bersama Hakyeon." Jelas Taekwoon pelan. "Aku juga baru menggunakannya semalam, bukan dua hari lalu. Dan itu bersama Sanghyuk."

Emosi Jaehwan meledak seketika.

Jaehwan meninggalkan Taekwoon dan Hani dan berlari ke taman belakang sekolah. Rasa kesal dan bingung mendominasi pikirannya. Apa-apaan itu?! Hakyeon berbohong padanya? Taekwoon pun begitu. Taekwoon selalu saja mementingkan Sanghyuk. Selalu Sanghyuk. Padahal Sanghyuk itu laki-laki! Kenapa Taekwoon lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan bersama dengan Sanghyuk?!

Pula, bagaimana kupon yang ia kasih justru dipakai oleh Sanghyuk dan Taekwoon? Apakah Hakyeon menemui Taekwoon dan memberikan kupon itu cuma-cuma? Atau... Hakyeon justru sengaja memberikannya pada Sanghyuk? Dan menyuruh Sanghyuk untuk menggunakannya dengan Taekwoon? Begitu?

Jaehwan tahu ada yang tidak beres. Hubungan pertemanan Hakyeon dan Hyuk, tidak beres. Jaehwan kesal dan kecewa.

Pikirannya buyar saat ponselnya bergetar. Ia langsung saja mengangkat panggilan itu yang adalah panggilan balik dari Hakyeon.

"Kamu dimana? Kamu sakit? Kenapa pulang duluan?"

Hening disebrang sana. Jaehwan masih diam, menunggu jawaban.

 _"Aku di tempat kerjaku. Ambil shift pagi."_

"Kalau mau membohongiku, kamu harus lebih pintar."

 _"Aku serius."_

"Aku—"

 _"Jaehwan. Aku tahu kamu khawatir, tapi jangan susul aku. Selesaikan dulu pelajaran disekolah. Aku janji tidak akan kemana-mana sampai bel pulang sekolah."_

"Janji?"

 _"Janji."_

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang bersama Taekwoon."

 _"Jangan bersama dia."_

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jaehwan, nada bicaranya jengkel, kesal, dan marah.

 _"Pokoknya jangan. Ia bilang ia ada janji."_

"Dengan Sanghyuk?!"

 _"...Yeah?"_ Ragu. Jaehwan mendengar keraguan dari nada suara Hakyeon.

"Kamu berbohong."

 _"Tidak."_ Elak Hakyeon cepat. _"Intinya, kamu boleh datang. Tapi tidak bersama Taekwoon."_

"Aku tidak mau menurut." Sanggah Jaehwan. "Memang sepenting apa Sanghyuk bagi Taekwoon, hah?" Tanpa sadar, Jaehwan justru marah-marah ditelepon Hakyeon. Tidak terima.

"Taekwoon bilang—"

 _"Maaf Jaehwan, aku harus bekerja. Sampai jumpa nanti."_

Telepon ditutup oleh Hakyeon secara sepihak. Jaehwan kesal. Kesal setengah mati.

* * *

*) Jung Sooyoung: Red Velvet's Joy

Ucapan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk **Wonnie, chiiyeoji, shuuin, xxiianp.**


	7. Chapter 6

Tadi pagi, setelah mendapat izin meninggalkan sekolah, Hakyeon langsung mengabari atasannya di kedai ice cream. Meminta shift pagi supaya nanti siang ia bisa pulang dan tidur. Ia butuh istirahat.

Hakyeon tidak lelah tentang rutinitasnya sebagai pelajar dan pelayan kedai es krim. Ia justru menikmati bagaimana serunya pulang malam, dan mengerjakan PR disekolah karena tidak sempat diselesaikannya saat malam. Apalagi dengan penghasilannya sendiri. Hakyeon sangat puas.

Hakyeon hanya lelah dengan drama hidupnya. Ia kadang menyesali kenapa ia harus menyukai seseorang secepat ini. Padahal ia pernah berjanji, untuk merasakan rasa suka pertama kalinya saat kuliah. Tapi dirinya gagal menepati janjinya sendiri.

Tapi, hey, ini Taekwoon. Hakyeon tidak menyesal sama sekali ia menyukai Taekwoon. Justru, Hakyeon merasa senang karena orang pertama yang ia sukai adalah Taekwoon. Hakyeon hanya marah pada dirinya sendiri, karena bersikap membingungkan. Benar. Ia sangat membingungkan, bukan?

Pagi-pagi memang kedai tidak terlalu ramai seperti sore hari. Paling-paling, pengunjung mereka adalah anak TK yang baru pulang bersama orang tuanya. Ketika jam menunjukan angka setengah satu yang artinya dirinya mendapat jatah istirahat makan siang, ia mengecek ponselnya yang ternyata sudah penuh dengan notifikasi kakaotalk dan beberapa missed call, dari Jaehwan, Hani, dan Taekwoon.

Hakyeon kemudian menelepon Jaehwan. Bukan apa-apa. Hatinya terasa berat. Hakyeon berpikir kalau dengan mendengar suara Jaehwan, bebannya akan terangkat sedikit.

Memang sih, Hakyeon merasa agak tenang setelah Jaehwan mengetahui keadaannya, dan ingin menemuinya. Namun selanjutnya ia tidak lagi bisa tenang. Jaehwan bilang ia akan menemuinya dengan Taekwoon.

Hakyeon tidak mau.

Ia tidak ingin bertemu Taekwoon dulu.

Hakyeon takut.. Hakyeon takut egois. Taekwoon tentu bukan siapa-siapanya. Bahkan Hakyeon tidak berharap apa-apa atas perasaan Taekwoon untuk membalas rasa sukanya. Hakyeon pun tidak pernah sama sekali berpikir untuk mengakuinya. Maka dari itu, Hakyeon lebih baik menghindar kala ia membantu Hyuk. Supaya Hakyeon tidak merasa egois, dan justru mengganggu pendekatan mereka.

Tapi lama kelamaan, hal ini terasa salah dan hatinya semakin berat. Ia tidak mengerti harus bagaimana, apalagi setelah mendengar teman barunya, Hongbin, suka dengan Hyuk.

Lantas apa yang harus ia lakukan? Berlaku masa bodoh setelah banyak hal yang terjadi?

Hakyeon cepat-cepat mengirim pesan pada Jaehwan.

 **Hakyeon**

Aku tarik janjiku. Aku sudah pulang. Ada yang menggantikan shift siangku. Kamu tidak perlu kesini.

 **Jaehwan**

Aku akan kerumahmu kalau begitu

 **Hakyeon**

Aku ingin sendiri. Bisakah kamu membiarkanku sendiri dulu?

Kita bisa bicara besok, kan? Kali ini aku berjanji

 **Jaehwan**

Tidak mau!

 **Hakyeon**

Aku memohon.

 **Jaehwan**

Begitu?

 **Hakyeon**

Iya.

 **Jaehwan**

Besok pagi sebelum bel masuk sekolah.

Aku tahu waktu istirahat pertamamu akan sibuk dengan Sanghyuk

Ha.

Hakyeon terkejut. Bagaimana Jaehwan bisa tahu?

Ia tidak membalas pesan Jaehwan. Hakyeon merasa tidak baik. Pikirannya kalut dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang ada. Bagaimana Jaehwan bisa tahu? Tahu darimana? Bagaimana perasaannya? Hakyeon takut, Jaehwan akan membencinya. Hakyeon cukup merelakan Taekwoon saja. Jaehwan jangan marah.

Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya seraya merapihkan barang-barangnya, Hakyeon melirik jam yang terpajang disudut ruangan. Sudah hampir jam dua. Sebaiknya ia segera pulang. Lagipula Hakyeon tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Jeonghwa— sesama pelayan di kedai eskrim memang sudah datang sejak tadi.

Saat dirinya berdiri dihalte bus, tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering. Nama Hani muncul disana.

 _"Kamu masih diarea sekolah, kan, Yeon?!"_ Panik. Nada suara Hani panik dan nafasnya tidak beraturan. Hakyeon semakin tidak tenang.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Jaehwan bertengkar."_

Hakyeon tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi setelah mengetahui kabar itu. Ia cepat-cepat berlari ke sekolah. Pikirannya kalut. Ini pasti tentang Sanghyuk dan segala hal disekitarnya. Pasti.

Benar saja. Saat Hakyeon sampai disana, Hani berusaha menarik Jaehwan yang tengah berteriak kesal dan hampir menangis ke pelukannya. Sementara didepannya, Hyuk tengah diam menunduk.

Tak berapa lama Taekwoon datang. Wajahnya sama panik dan terkejutnya dengan Hakyeon.

Detik berikutnya, hati Hakyeon maupun Jaehwan mencelos pedih. Taekwoon justru berteriak, "Apa-apaan ini?!" Kemudian memeluk Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon sakit hati.

Tapi kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya ia senang? Usahanya tidak gagal untuk membantu Hyuk dekat dengan Taekwoon.

"Kak Hakyeon.."

Mata panas Hakyeon mau tidak mau menoleh kearah suara lirih didepannya. Itu Hongbin yang baru menghampirinya, dan memeluknya.

Air mata Hakyeon mengalir dan hendak memeluk balik Hongbin. Namun sebelum itu, tangannya justru ditarik oleh Jaehwan.

"KAU!" Jaehwan mengambil satu nafas panjang sebelum kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya. "Semua ini gara-gara kau, Cha Hakyeon! Aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh ini, senaif ini. Aku mendukungmu untuk memperjuangkan perasaanmu kepada Taekwoon bukan untuk kau membantu Han Sanghyuk itu, sialan. Apakah kau gila? Cowok yang kau suka hampir setahunan begini, malah kau relakan untuk laki-laki manja dan licik kayak dia!" Marah Jaehwan.

"Aku merelakan Taekwoon untukmu bukan untuk kau merelakannya lagi pada Sanghyuk!" Lagi.

"BUKAN UNTUK KAU MEMBANTU SANGHYUK!"

"CUKUP!"

Hakyeon berteriak. Inilah saatnya. Inilah puncaknya.

"Lantas kenapa kalau aku membantu Sanghyuk?" Ujar Hakyeon dingin. Hatinya semakin berat, kepalanya pusing karena menahan emosi dan kecewa yang sangat besar setelah mendengar kalimat Jaehwan. "Kalau memang begini akhirnya, seharusnya kau tidak perlu sok bersikap baik dengan mendukungku dengan Taekwoon. Aku juga tidak pernah mengemis padamu, kan?!"

"Cha Hakyeon!" Jaehwan membentak. Tangannya mengayun hendak menampar Hakyeon, namun tangan Jaehwan dengan cepat ditahan oleh Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon mendecih sinis, kemudian mengambil dengan kasar tangan Hyuk yang menahan Jaehwan barusan dan mendorongnya menjauh, kemudian menampar Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon menampar Sanghyuk.

"Sudah cukup kau menyentuh Taekwoon." Ujar Hakyeon dingin. "Jangan sentuh Jaehwan juga." Kemudian Sanghyuk didorongnya dengan keras hingga terantuk tembok. "Jangan berlagak baik. Kau fikir kau temanku, hah?!"

"CUKUP HAKYEON!" Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon yang hendak menginjak perut Sanghyuk. Taekwoon inginnya memeluk Hakyeon untuk menenangkannya, namun Hakyeon justru berbalik dan mendorong Taekwoon menjauh.

"APA?! KAMU MAU MARAH KARENA YANG KAMU SAYANGI AKU SAKITI?!" Bentak Hakyeon sambil menangis keras. Hakyeon tidak kuat. Ia kecewa. Seharusnya Taekwoon paham dirinya juga sakit. Seharusnya Taekwoon lebih paham dirinya yang notabene perempuan. Seharusnya.. seharusnya..

Hakyeon mundur dan segera menepis tangan Taekwoon yang mendekat kepadanya. "Jangan sentuh." Lirih Hakyeon. "Kita.. kita bukan teman lagi, Jung Taekwoon."

Setelah kejadian itu, keadaan benar-benar berubah. Bahkan Hakyeon tidak lagi dekat dengan Hani dikelas. Justru Jaehwan yang sering menemani Hani saat jam istirahat.

Hakyeon bukannya tidak peduli. Ia justru senang mengetahui kedua sahabatnya akur meski dia sudah tidak ada diantara mereka lagi. Hakyeon sempat khawatir Jaehwan tidak punya teman dekat untuk bersanggah lagi. Tapi ia sadar, Jaehwan kan, Jaehwan.

Jaehwan sekarang memiliki teman lebih banyak setelah Hakyeon menjauh. Hani, Ravi, dan banyak lagi. Hakyeon juga senang mengetahui kalau Jaehwan dan Taekwoon sudah berbaikan.

Hakyeon tahu itu dari Hongbin.

Benar, setelah kejadian hari itu, teman Hakyeon hanya Hongbin. Keduanya seringkali berdiam di ruang musik, atau taman belakang sekolah, karena di perpustakaan selalu ada Taekwoon dan Hyuk yang masih dekat, bahkan semakin dekat sampai sekarang.

Ah.. hatinya masih sedikit sesak kalau mengingat hal itu. Tapi Hakyeon tidak tahu bagaimana Hongbin. Hongbin tidak pernah cerita pada Hakyeon tentang rasa sukanya dengan Hyuk. Yang jelas, punya Hongbin untuk jadi temannya untuk saat ini sangat melegakan. Ia sangat bersyukur.

Setelah kejadian itu pula, Hakyeon memiliki hobi baru dikelas. Ia tidak lagi dekat dengan siapa-siapa kalau dikelas untuk diajak berbicara. Ia jadi suka menulis diary. Hakyeon tidak tahu harus mencurahkan perasaan rindunya pada teman-temannya lewat apa, atau kesiapa. Ia tidak mau membuat Hongbin tertekan atau sampai berfikiran dirinya cuma pengganti. Tidak mau.

Jadi lebih baik ia simpan di diary saja.

Jika ditanya apakah Hakyeon kangen pada teman-temannya atau tidak, jawabannya, sangat kangen. Sangat rindu. Sampai-sampai, setiap malam, Hakyeon selalu membaca ulang chat mereka dari awal sampai akhir. Terutama pesan dengan Taekwoon.

Hakyeon kangen sekali dengan Taekwoon. Rasa sukanya masih sama seperti dulu. Namun, mustahil rasanya untuk kembali ke masa lalu.

Mungkin ini jalan terbaiknya. Hakyeon hanya harus bertahan setidaknya empat bulan lagi sebelum kelulusan, kan? Ia harus fokus belajar supaya mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal.

Lain halnya dengan Jaehwan dan Hani.

Setiap harinya, Jaehwan dan Hani hanya makan berdua dan bersedih— terkesan marah dan kesal.

"Aku kangen Hakyeon." Selalu kalimat ini yang diucapkan keduanya. Lalu berakhir dengan saling ejek. "Karena cuma dia yang kalem. Kamu itu berisik, Jaehwan."

"Kamu juga Hani! Berisik!"

"Tuh cowokmu dateng." Kata Hani, menggoda Jaehwan yang malah merengut. "Aku tidak suka lagi dengan oknum T itu, tahu!"

"Aku bukan oknum T."

Itu suara Ravi. Jaehwan menoleh kaget, lalu wajahnya berubah merah.

Beberapa hari setelah Jaehwan bertengkar dengan Hakyeon, Hyuk, dan Taekwoon di lobby sekolah, ia mendapat permintaan maaf dari Taekwoon. Jaehwan tentu saja memaafkannya, meskipun sempat merajuk sebentar.

Setelah berbicara dengan Taekwoon dan memeluknya sarat damai, tiba-tiba Ravi datang dengan wajah bete saat itu. Jaehwan bingung, apalagi ketika Ravi berkata, "Aku fikir aku sudah cukup keren untuk jadi pengganti Taekwoon."

Dan perempuan berambut sebahu itu semakin mematung saat Ravi mengecup sudut bibirnya. "Kecupan dari Taekwoon." Canda Ravi.

"Bodoh."

Meskipun begitu, Jaehwan justru menghindar karena malu! Jantungnya berdegup kencang kalau Ravi mendekat. Apapun ia lakukan untuk menjauh dari Ravi. Tapi kali ini sepertinya tidak bisa. Jaehwan ada di kelas orang. Tidak mungkin ia histeris sendiri.

"Sudah makan, Jaehwan?"

"Sudah, kamu?"

"Belum dua kali."

Jawaban yang dihadiahi oleh pukulan manja Jaehwan di lengan Ravi.

"Omong-omong, kalian belum baikan dengan Hakyeon?"

Jaehwan dan Hani langsung down. "Belum."

"Kenapa kalian tidak minta maaf duluan ke Hakyeon?"

"Hakyeon pemaaf, tapi dia tidak sesimpel itu, Ravi. Dia sangat rumit dan menakutkan." Jelas Hani.

"Hani benar." Jaehwan mengangguk-angguk.

Ravi menghela nafas. "Lagian kenapa sih, Taekwoon itu masih membohongi dirinya sendiri." Gumamnya. "Tidak ada bedanya dengan Hakyeon."

"Apa maksudmu, Ravi?"

"Astaga, kalian bodoh sekali." Kata Ravi, sambil mendorong kepala Jaehwan dan Hani berbarengan. "Sejelas itu sejak awal."

"Hah?"

"Kalian benar-benar tidak sadar?"

"Apaan sih jangan berbelit dong! Aku kan bukan peramal. Apalagi si Jaehwan yang agak dongo."

"HANI!" Jaehwan memukul tangan Hani yang disambut dengan jeritan dan tawa keras Hani.

Ravi memukul dahinya. "Taekwoon itu suka dengannya."

"..."

"APA?"

Bel penanda istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi. Ravi langsung pamit kabur meninggalkan Jaehwan dan Hani yang histeris.

Taekwoon dan Hyuk tidak sama seperti dulu. Mereka berdua masih berbincang dekat, tapi tidak dianggap oleh Hyuk sebagai kencan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Hyuk masih merasa bersalah. Masih jelas sekali di ingatannya, bagaimana Hakyeon menatapnya dengan tajam. Tatapan itu bagai mengintimidasinya seakan berkata, "Aku tahu semua rencana busukmu, sialan."

Akhir-akhir ini, Hyuk hanya sekedar bercakap ringan dengan Taekwoon seperti awal mereka bertemu. Tidak bisa lagi baginya untuk bermanja dengan Taekwoon. Rasanya tabu. Dan ia malu. Apalagi setelah mendengar akuan dari Hongbin, teman sekelasnya, yang sekarang menjadi teman bicaranya kalau dikelas.

"Maaf karena saya lancang, Sanghyuk. Tapi, saya suka padamu."

Begitu katanya. Langsung. Lalu Hongbin mengajak Sanghyuk berteman. Sanghyuk tentu saja mengiyakan. Keberadaan Hongbin disisinya cukup menenangkan hatinya. Hyuk bisa dengan lega mengeluarkan curahan hatinya kepada Hongbin perihal Taekwoon dan Hakyeon.

Hyuk sangat merasa bersalah. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Belum lagi, ia mendengar dari Taekwoon kalau dirinya sendiri belum berbaikan dengan Hakyeon. Apalagi cuma Hyuk, yang menghancurkan kehidupan suka-sukaan pertama bagi Hakyeon.

Hyuk sangat merasa bersalah.

"Kak Hakyeon hari ini baik-baik saja, Hyuk."

"Dia selalu baik, aku tahu." _Aku yang merasa tidak baik_. Lanjut Hyuk dalam hati.

"Tidakkah senior Taekwoon bercerita kepadamu perihal sesuatu?"

Itulah yang membuat rasa bersalah Hyuk semakin besar. Taekwoon semakin tidak berekspresi. Setiap harinya Taekwoon hanya menatap gantungan kunci bergambar bulan di ponselnya saja. Benar-benar membingungkan.

"Dia tidak. Dia semakin datar setelah hari itu."

"Kamu tahu, saya juga berteman dengan beberapa teman sekelas senior Taekwoon, dan senior Ravi."

"Lalu?"

"Saya dengan teman sekelas senior Taekwoon satu klub paduan suara. Beberapa membicarakanmu, Hyuk."

Hyuk menyesal hampir mati.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera minta maaf dengan Kak Hakyeon."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bertemu bagaimana, dan berbicara bagaimana."

"Senior Taekwoon sedari dulu suka dengan kak Hakyeon."

"Apa?!"

Hyuk melotot tidak percaya. Jadi ia benar-benar seperti penghalang antara rasa suka Taekwoon dengan Hakyeon. Jika Hyuk berada diposisi Hakyeon, Hyuk pun tidak akan memaafkan dirinya. Benar-benar memalukan. Tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Hongbin mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. "Minta maaflah kepada mereka berdua, Hyuk. Kamu laki-laki baik. Dan laki-laki baik harus bertanggung jawab."

Senyuman manis Hongbin sukses membuat hati Hyuk menghangat. Tangan Hyuk lalu membentang, membalas senyuman Hongbin. "Sini, aku peluk."

Hongbin terdiam ditempatnya. Hyuk terkekeh dan justru mendekatkan diri ke Hongbin, dan memeluknya. "Terimakasih, Hongbin."

Hongbin tersenyum tipis dan perlahan, membalas pelukan Hyuk yang sungguh terasa nyaman. Hongbin diam-diam berharap, semoga perasaannya terbalaskan, suatu hari nanti.


	8. Chapter 7

Taekwoon kembali menjadi Taekwoon semasa kelas sepuluh, yang penuh intimidasi dan beraura kelam. Seluruh teman sekelasnya tidak begitu heran dengan perubahan drastis Taekwoon sejak tiga minggu lalu. Sejak pertengkaran konyol antara Hakyeon, Hyuk, dan Jaehwan.

Taekwoon merasa bersalah. Ia bodoh sekali karena tidak menyadari kalau Hakyeon suka padanya. Ia sadar saat Hakyeon berteriak kepadanya. Hakyeon tentu saja merasa sakit. Taekwoon tidak hanya baik kepada Hakyeon saja, pada semua orang, ia berlaku seperti itu. Taekwoon bodoh sekali. Apalagi sampai menuruti permintaan Hakyeon untuk menemani Hyuk. La la la la. Seharusnya, ia menyadari hal ini saat Hakyeon berkata padanya di telepon malam lalu. Seandainya ia bisa lebih peka, yang seperti ini pasti tidak akan terjadi.

Taekwoon rindu Hakyeon.

Ia tidak mungkin rindu dengan Jaehwan dan Hyuk, kan? Toh dia masih dekat dengan kedua orang itu. Meskipun tidak sehangat lalu.

Hakyeon bukan pendendam. Hakyeon hanyalah orang yang rumit. Itu membuatnya segan setiap kali berniat untuk menemuinya. Taekwoon takut dan kebingungan. Satu-satunya jembatan penyalur rindunya hanyalah chat lama mereka dan gantungan kunci bulan yang ia pasang di case ponselnya.

"Kau baik, Taekwoon?"

Taekwoon mengangkat wajahnya. Jaebum disana, membawa sekaleng kopi dingin dan mengulurkannya kepada Taekwoon. "Terima kasih, Jaebum."

"Tak masalah." Cowok itu duduk di meja Taekwoon sambil menyeruput minuman kalengnya sendiri. "Kau belum menjawabku. Kau baik?"

"Begitulah."

"Begini, laki-laki seangkatan benar-benar sudah mirip dengan perempuan. Kita jadi suka bergosip."

Taekwoon tersenyum tipis. Inginnya ia terkekeh. Tapi tidak bisa, entah mengapa. "Sudah satu bulan lalu lho padahal," tukas Taekwoon. "Lebih baik belajar. Minggu ini ada try out, kan?"

"Ya." Jaebum menghela nafas. "Kau masih belum menyadari perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau suka dengan Hakyeon?"

"Hanya gosip dari anak perempuan. Jangan terlalu di telan mentah-mentah."

"Jangan membohongi diri terus, Taek." Jaebum menepuk bahu temannya yang terlihat semakin murung dan kalau diperhatikan, selalu melihat ke gantungan ponselnya. "Kau suka dengannya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka padanya? Aku juga dekat dengan Jaehwan."

Jaebum benar-benar tidak habis fikir, mengapa temannya ini sangat bodoh dalam menyadari perasaannya sendiri?!

"Lupakan saja. Kau mau tau cerita lengkapnya sebelum Jaehwan dan Hakyeon bertengkar? Aku baru dapat informasi ini dari anak perempuan."

"Kalian benar-benar kerja sama."

"Bukan kerja sama!" Sanggah Jaebum sambil tertawa. "Kau dan Hakyeon menjadi hot topic seangkatan. Mungkin satu sekolah juga."

Taekwoon menghela nafas. Ia tahu hal itu. Kejadian tempo lalu benar-benar menggemparkan sekolah sehingga menjadi gosip yang masih panas. Bahkan kadang kala, Taekwoon harus mengecek papan mading. Takut-takut kalau ada berita semacam itu disana.

Ia juga penasaran kenapa Jaehwan, Hyuk, dan Hakyeon kemarin bertengkar. Hari itu, Taekwoon sedang menyalin catatan Jaebum karena tanpa sengaja tertidur. Tiba-tiba, koridor kelasnya ramai dan heboh, berteriak-teriak yang intinya, 'JAEHWAN DAN HYUK LAGI RIBUT DI LOBBY'.

Keduanya adalah orang yang Taekwoon kenal dengan dekat. Kenapa bisa marahan? Kenapa bisa bertengkar?

Tahu-tahu disana Jaehwan sudah memarahi Hyuk. Taekwoon panik dan segera memeluk Hyuk. Tanpa sengaja, ia mendengar lirihan yang memanggil nama Hakyeon. Hakyeon disana, memeluk seorang cewek dan menangis.

Tapi Jaehwan menarik Hakyeon dan mereka saling berteriak! Taekwoon benar-benar terkejut dan merasa tidak enak hati, karena namanya yang disebut, diperebutkan. Yang menjadi alasan tersulutnya emosi Jaehwan dan menyebabkan keributan begini.

Jaehwan hendak menampar Hakyeon. Hyuk yang berada di pelukannya langsung berhambur keluar, menghentikan tangan Jaehwan.

Namun adegan selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Taekwoon tak habis fikir. Hakyeon yang ia kenal lembut dan kalem baru saja mendorong Hyuk jatuh dan hampir menginjak perut Hyuk kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Taekwoon.

"Hey! Jung Taekwoon!"

"Huh?" Taekwoon menerjap saat Jaebum menepik dahi sempitnya. Perasaan sakit hatinya saat Hakyeon bilang mereka bukan teman lagi masih terasa baru dihatinya. Belum sama sekali membaik.

Taekwoon tidak marah. Justru ia merasa bersalah.

"Aku tanya, mau tahu tidak cerita lengkapnya? Malah melamun."

"Ceritakan saja."

"Jaehwan setengah mati khawatir dan kesal terhadap Hakyeon saat istirahat pertama. Akhirnya saat istirahat kedua, Jaehwan berkeliling sekolah, menghampiri ruangan demi ruangan dan bertanya pada semua orang, melihat Hakyeon hari itu atau tidak. Lalu di perpustakaan, Jaehwan bertemu dengan Hongbin. Hongbin menjawab iya, kalau dirinya melihat Hakyeon hari ini." Cerita Jaebum.

"Hongbin langsung dicecar pertanyaan dari Jaehwan. Namun dari situ Jaehwan tahu kalau Hyuk selalu berbicara pada Hakyeon. Hyuk selalu berbicara tentang mu, menanyakan saran, curhat ini dan itu tentangmu kepada Hakyeon. Perihal kupon donat itu juga. Hakyeon mendapatkannya dari Jaehwan, tapi Hakyeon malah memberikannya pada Hyuk untuk digunakan denganmu."

"Taekwoon, Hakyeon jelas suka padamu."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Taekwoon. Masih kepikiran meskipun sudah tiga minggu lalu. Jadi itu cerita aslinya. Taekwoon tidak kaget. Ia memang merasa Hyuk sedikit aneh dibarengi dengan Hakyeon yang menjauh. Hyuk memang seakan memanfaatkan Hakyeon agar bisa memonopoli dirinya.

"Kau juga suka dengannya, Taekwoon."

Taekwoon melirik. "Bagaimana kau bisa sadar kalau kau suka pada seseorang?"

"Mudah saja." Jaebum tertawa. "Taekwoon, Taekwoon. Sudah mau lulus SMA, sudah dicap playboy sekolah, tapi gak tahu cara menyadari perasaan sendiri."

"Berisik." Dengus Taekwoon kesal.

Perasaan Taekwoon, memang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa bersalah yang semakin hari semakin besar terhadap Hakyeon. Taekwoon merasa tidak enak. Begini-gini, artinya Taekwoon mencampakkan perasaan Hakyeon, kan?

"Bukankah kau selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk gadis itu? Menjemputnya, berbicara padanya sebelum pulang. Kalau saja kau tidak mengantar Hyuk pulang, kau akan mengantarnya pulang, kan?" Tuding Jaebum.

Taekwoon terdiam, namun mengiyakan. Selama ini, setelah mengenal Hakyeon dua tahun lalu karena masuk organisasi OSIS bersama, Taekwoon selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk Hakyeon. Bermula dari kegiatan perdana mereka yang mengharuskan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon harus bekerja bersama. Taekwoon ingat sekali, saat anggota OSIS harus menginap di rumah Ilhoon, dirinya dan Hakyeon tanpa sengaja tertidur di karpet dengan posisi Taekwoon meminjamkan lengannya pada Hakyeon.

Untungnya, Taekwoon terbangun sebelum anak-anak OSIS lain menyadari posisi mereka berdua. Itu benar-benar kejadian yang bagi Taekwoon, sangat special, hingga dirinya tidak ingin membagikan cerita itu pada siapapun. Bahkan dengan Jaehwan, atau dengan Hakyeon itu sendiri.

Taekwoon tidak tahu. Tapi setelah melihat wajah tertidur Hakyeon saat itu, ada rasa di hati Taekwoon ingin berteman dengan Hakyeon. Ingin melindunginya. Ingin menjadi sandaran Hakyeon. Dari situlah, Hakyeon selalu dimanja oleh Taekwoon.

Tapi Hakyeon memang perempuan mandiri.

"Itu yang dinamakan suka pada seseorang?" Balas Taekwoon, dengan pertanyaan juga.

Jaebum menghela nafas. "Akui saja."

"Aku hanya bingung. Tidak yakin. Aku selalu berusaha untuk melindunginya, melayani— bukan melayani. Memberikan Hakyeon akses terbaik. Itu saja. Bukankah aku teman yang baik?" Ujar Taekwoon lagi yang sukses membuat Jaebum semakin gemas dan rasanya ingin memberikan rahang itu bogem mentahnya.

"Kau, teman laki-laki yang buruk bagi Hakyeon, tahu tidak?!" Kesal Jaebum. "Sudahlah. Kau cari Hakyeon sana."

"Kalau sudah ketemu juga akhirnya buang muka." lirih Taekwoon.

Memang benar. Taekwoon dan Hakyeon seringkali berpapasan satu sama lain. Bukan hanya waktu istirahat, bahkan saat jam pelajaran berlangsung dan Taekwoon izin ke toilet, ketika Taekwoon keluar dari kelas, ia melihat Hakyeon juga keluar dari kelas.

Hakyeon hanya melihatnya, lalu membuang muka. Memang tidak langsung. Gerakannya alami sekali. Namun Taekwoon tahu, Hakyeon masih menghindarinya.

"Hakyeon menggantungkan liontin bintang di gelangnya."

"Apa?"

"Gantungan kunci itu sepasang dengan punyamu yang digantung di ponsel, kan? Hakyeon memakainya sebagai gelang."

"Hakyeon bukan pemakai aksesoris."

Jaebum langsung melenggang pergi karena kesal setengah mati pada Jung Taekwoon. Jaebum jadi heran, kenapa Jaehwan dan Hyuk betah sekali jadi teman bicara manusia bodoh itu? Untunglah Jaebum hanya jadi teman makan bersama saja. Gak lagi-lagi dirinya akan mengajak Taekwoon berbicara serius seperti tadi. Tidak akan.

Kemudian Jaehwan masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan langsung duduk disamping Taekwoon.

Jaehwan menyembunyikan wajahnya dilengannya. "Aku kangen Hakyeon."

"Kau belum berbaikkan?"

"Memangnya kau sudah, hah?" Jaehwan menjawab dengan nada sinis. Taekwoon hanya bisa diam saja, sambil lagi-lagi, memainkan gantungan kunci di ponselnya.

Jaehwan melihat gantungan kunci itu. "Itu sepasang?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga punya sepasang dengan Ravi. Ravi dapat gratis dari cafe Hakyeon waktu itu."

"Gambarnya kembar dong?" Tukas Taekwoon, seakan tidak rela.

Jaehwan mendelik kesal. "Beda lah! Yang aku punya benar-benar karakter anak kecil perempuan. Kalau Ravi pegang yang anak kecil laki-laki."

"Oh."

"Hanya Oh?!"

Taekwoon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaehwan. Lebih baik ia memikirkan Hakyeon. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus rasa rindu dan rasa bersalah.

"Taekwoon. Kalau kau suka dengan seseorang, kau akan selalu memikirkan dia. Selalu rindu. Selalu melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan orang itu. Kau selalu akan memprioritaskan dia lebih dari apapun."

"Lalu?"

"Dulu, prioritasmu selalu Hyuk. Kau selalu melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku. Lalu, apa Hakyeon untukmu?"

Taekwoon mendesah sebal. "Sampai kapan pembicaraan ini akan berhenti? Kepalaku bisa pecah karena Hakyeon dan rasa bersalahku."

Jaehwan tersenyum tipis. Tangannya menepuk pipi Taekwoon lembut. "Aku minta maaf. Sepertinya kau memang tidak menyukai Hakyeon seperti bagaimana harapku." Ujar Jaehwan lirih.

Hati Taekwoon berdenyut nyeri. Inginnya ia menggeleng, tapi tidak bisa. Lehernya terasa kaku. Taekwoon tidak suka Jaehwan berkata seperti itu. Tapi dirinya tidak bisa mengelak. Kelu. ' _Jangan berkata seperti itu, Jaehwan. Tolong bicara sesuatu yang dapat meyakinkanku.'_

"Aku... merasa bersalah pada Hakyeon. Aku selalu mendukungnya agar bisa memperjuangkanmu. Aku malah menyakitinya."

Taekwoon semakim diam.

"Maaf ya, Taekwoon. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan hal-hal berbau Hakyeon lagi. Lagipula, dia memang sudah kecewa pada kita, kan? Kita sudah punya jalan masing-masing."

"Berisik."

Jaehwan terkejut bukan main saat Taekwoon justru berdiri, menggebrak meja dengan keras. Kemudian langsung berjalan keluar kelas.

Ia harus bertemu dengan Hakyeon.

Hari Jumat memang benar-benar hari tenang bagi Hakyeon. Jumat lalu, ia ditugaskan untuk merekap siswa di ruang BK. Lalu Jumat ini, ia dipanggil ke ruang BK untuk mengetik jadwal intensif Ujian Nasional. Setelahnya ia bebas sampai pulang sekolah.

Benar-benar menyenangkan.

Hakyeon berjalan bahagia ke arah kantin untuk membeli ice americano. Setelah membayar, ia menyempatkan diri untuk ke kelas, mengambil buku diarynya lalu berlari cepat ke perpustakaan.

Sengaja berlari. Meskipun sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau teman-teman lamanya sudah tidak peduli dengannya, tetap saja masih agak was-was untuk berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor kelas. Ia merasa tidak aman, entah mengapa.

Di halaman selanjutnya pada buku diarynya, Hakyeon menggambar bulan dan bintang, sambil melirik gelang yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Gelang itu ia buat sendiri. Sekedar tali karet berwarna coklat muda dan manik warna-warni berbentuk bulat, dan di hiasi oleh gantungan kunci bintang yang tempo lalu diberikan oleh Taekwoon.

Hakyeon menyeruput kopinya sebelum menulis beberapa kata di bawah gambarnya. Tidak jauh-jauh topiknya dari halaman yang kemarin-kemarin. Karena memang perasaannya hanya rindu pada teman-temannya. Terutama pada Taekwoon.

Pernah sekali Hakyeon datang sedikit terlambat, dan ia melihat Taekwoon berjalan didepannya. Rasanya Hakyeon ingin berlari, dan memeluk punggung lebar Taekwoon itu. Tapi Hakyeon masih cukup waras untuk tidak nekat seperti itu.

Ia fikir, dramanya telah selesai sampai pertengkaran lalu. Nyatanya ia salah. Hakyeon justru menambah masalah baru. Setidaknya, baginya sendiri.

Rasa sukanya malah semakin membesar dibarengi rasa rindu yang menggebu-gebu. Hakyeon sangat tidak suka dengan getarannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Hakyeon sedang asyik mencorat-coret bukunya dengan berbagai gambar bulan dan bintang, bahkan lettering namanya dengan nama Taekwoon.

Namun, sebuah suara sukses membuat Hakyeon hampir menjerit di perpustakaan dan langsung menutup bukunya dengan kasar. Hakyeon menoleh tergesa kearah belakangnya.

"Saya fikir kamu tidak suka kopi."

Jung Taekwoon, tersenyum lembut kearahnya.


	9. Chapter 8

Setelah keduanya duduk agak berjauhan— sebenarnya, Hakyeon yang mengambil jarak saat Taekwoon memutuskan duduk–, tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara sejak sosok yang laki-laki datang.

Hakyeon masih memeluk diarynya erat-erat, sementara Taekwoon menatap lembut wajah yang ia rindukan. Sudah begini sejak lima menit lalu. Bahkan mata Hakyeon sudah bergerak tidak nyaman.

Taekwoon tahu itu. Namun, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tidak ada. Ketidak nyamanan Hakyeon disebabkan oleh keberadaan dirinya. Mau dirinya berdiri, duduk, atau berbaring pun, Hakyeon tidak akan merasa nyaman.

Taekwoon juga tidak bisa mendekat. Satu langkah Taekwoon mendekat, pasti Hakyeon juga menjauh satu langkah.

Yang dilakukan Taekwoon adalah menatap Hakyeon dalam-dalam untuk menyalurkan rasa rindunya. Mulai dari ujung kepala sampai bawah. Beberapa ada yang berubah dari penampilan gadis itu. Hakyeon sudah mulai menggerai rambutnya, dan bahkan memakai liptint. Mata Taekwoon terpaku pada gelang yang melingkar di lengan kiri Hakyeon.

Jaebum benar. Hiasan pada gelang sederhana itu adalah pasangan dari gantungan kunci di ponselnya. Taekwoon senang mengetahui itu. Itu mengartikan kalau Hakyeon tidak benar-benar membencinya.

Selain itu, perubahan lainnya ada pada buku diary dan gelas ice americano di meja didepan mereka. Taekwoon tidak tahu kalau Hakyeon gemar menulis diary, dan suka meminum kopi.

"Kamu... tidak masuk kelas?" Hakyeon bertanya dengan hati-hati. Gesturenya masih menyiratkan kalau Hakyeon tidak nyaman sama sekali.

Taekwoon menggeleng. "Kelas saya jam kosong."

"Lalu ada apa kamu kesini?"

"Mencarimu."

Hakyeon memerah, namun mendecih. "Mau ngapain? Kan aku sudah bilang, kita bukan lagi tem—"

Ucapan Hakyeon terputus saat Taekwoon mendadak mendekat dan dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hakyeon. Pegangan erat Hakyeon pada buku diarynya meregang. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Matanya memanas, terutama saat Taekwoon menggerakan bibirnya— melumat bibir Hakyeon lembut.

Air mata Hakyeon mengalir tepat setelah Taekwoon menyudahi ciuman lembut itu. Sementara Taekwoon langsung memeluk Hakyeon dengan erat. "Saya rindu padamu."

Hakyeon tidak menjawab. Perempuan itu sibuk terisak dalam rengkuhan Taekwoon. Akhirnya Taekwoon mendekapnya semakin erat, berusaha menenangkan Hakyeon.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Hakyeon menjauhkan diri dari Taekwoon dan langsung memukul bahu Taekwoon keras-keras. "Kenapa kamu cium aku hah?! Sudah kubilang kita bukan teman! Sudah kubilang begitu, kamu malah menghampiriku. Bodoh!" Hakyeon masih menangis.

"Kita memang bukan teman." Jawab Taekwoon, tapi tersenyum.

Hakyeon berhenti memukul, namun bahunya merosot. Hakyeon kecewa. Taekwoon tiba-tiba datang, tiba-tiba menciumnya begitu. Hakyeon merajuk, tentu saja. Salahkah ia merajuk? Tapi Taekwoon justru membenarkan rajukkannya. Mengiyakan kalau mereka bukan teman lagi. Bahkan sambil tersenyum.

Apa apaan.

Hakyeon segera mengambil buku diary dan gelas kopinya. Saat ia hendak berjalan keluar perpustakaan, tangannya kirinya ditahan oleh Taekwoon. "Kamu masih menyimpan gantungan ini."

Lalu Taekwoon menariknya lagi sampai terduduk. Tangannya memindahkan buku dan kopo kembali ke meja, kemudian mencium Hakyeon lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam dan menuntut. Hakyeon menangis lagi dalam diam. Namun ia membalas ciuman Taekwoon.

Masa bodoh akan alasan Taekwoon. Hakyeon hanya rindu. Hakyeon membalas ciuman Taekwoon hanya karena rindu. Tangannya melingkar ke leher Taekwoon dan membalasnya lebih dalam.

Lalu Taekwoon melepasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum di sadari oleh siswa lain.

"Kita sekarang bukan teman, tapi pacar." Jelas Taekwoon kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Saya suka kamu, Hakyeon. Sangat suka kamu hingga hampir gila saat kamu bilang kita bukan berteman. Saya benci sekali saat Jaehwan menyimpulkan kalau saya tidak suka kamu. Saya suka kamu. Sangat suka kamu."

Hakyeon menunduk. "Aku harus jawab apa?" Lirihnya. Hakyeon terlalu terkejut akan pengakuan Taekwoon, hingga bahunya lemas, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kamu masih suka dengan saya?"

Pertanyaan Taekwoon langsung dibalas dengan anggukan Hakyeon. Taekwoon tersenyum dengan jawaban itu, lalu memeluk Hakyeon lagi.

Taekwoon lega, sungguh. Ia selalu merasakan debaran ini setiap ia berdua dengan Hakyeon. Debaran ini mengganggu, tapi sungguh menyenangkan. Terutama saat mencium Hakyeon tadi. Debaran jantungnya benar-benar membuatnya gila karena ketagihan.

"Maaf karena saya tidak menyadarinya dari awal. Maaf karena saya tidak peka dan malah mengiyakan ide bodohmu untuk pergi dengan Sanghyuk. Saya minta maaf."

"Aku juga minta maaf." Ujar Hakyeon. "Aku yang salah karena menyakiti diriku sendiri dan menyakiti Jaehwan. Aku sungguh bodoh."

"Kamu memang bodoh."

Taekwoon terkekeh pada dengusan Hakyeon. "Rese."

"Saya selalu begini."

Hakyeon mendorong Taekwoon menjauh. Berpelukan terus menerus seperti itu memang nyaman, tapi tidak sehat untuk jantungnya yang memukul-mukul dadanya seakan meminta keluar.

"Sejak kapan kamu minum kopi, Hakyeon?" Tanya Taekwoon seraya menggoyang-goyangkan gelas ice americano kesukaannya yang tinggal setengah.

Hakyeon menggigit bibirnya bingung. Sejujurnya, sampai sekarang ia tidak suka kopi. Ia membeli americano hanya karena merindukan sosok Taekwoon.

"Hanya kepingin."

Hakyeon memerah lagi saat Taekwoon mengecup bibirnya. "Rasa bibirmu enak."

"Mesum!" Jerit Hakyeon tertahan sambil menendang-nendang Taekwoon karena kesal.

Taekwoon terkekeh. "Sebaiknya kamu jangan suka minum kopi, Hakyeon. Nanti saya tidak bisa tahan."

"Berisik!"

"Hehehe."

Hakyeon menyambar gelas americano dari tangan Taekwoon dan meminumnya sampai habis. "Aku haus. Jangan macam-macam!"

"Iya, iya." Taekwoon terkekeh saat Hakyeon menutup mulutnya setelah meminum habis kopi kesukaannya.

Tak berapa lama, Hakyeon kembali membuka suara.

"Kita pacaran?"

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Kamu mau saya tembak?"

Wajah Hakyeon kembali berubah merah. Meskipun tak menjawab, Taekwoon mengartikan itu sebagai 'Iya'.

"Saya gak punya pistol. Besok saja ya?"

"TAEKWOON!"

"SSST!"

Hakyeon menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia sampai lupa kalau mereka sedang ada diperpustakaan.

"Kamu jadi rese." Ketus Hakyeon sambil bangkit dari duduknya, membawa buku diary dan sampah ice americanonya.

Taekwoon ikut berdiri, dan berjalan dibelakang Hakyeon. Seperti dulu.

Sejujurnya, Hakyeon senang sekali sampai-sampai ia ingin berteriak ditengah taman bunga dan loncat-loncat bahagia. Ini sungguh-sungguh seperti mimpi. Taekwoon mengaku dirinya suka dengan Hakyeon, Taekwoon memeluknya, dan yang terbaiknya..

Taekwoon menciumnya.

Tiga kali bahkan.

Wajahnya merah lagi.

Hakyeon membuang sampah lalu berdiri di koridor, diikuti oleh Taekwoon yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Tapi saya serius, Hakyeon. Kita pacaran. Pacaran seperti Irene dan Junmyeon."

Hakyeon mengangguk. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah merahnya. "Iya, Taekwoon. Kita pacaran." Senyumnya makin lebar, "kamu gak usah bawa pistol besok."

Taekwoon tersenyum menyadari kalau Hakyeon sudah kembali seperti biasa. Seperti Hakyeon yang dulu. Hakyeon yang kalem dan lembut. Hakyeon yang manis.

Hakyeon yang Taekwoon sukai.

"Besok saya bawakan cincin saja." Ujar Taekwoon.

"Aku gak suka pakai aksesoris."

"Kalau menikah harus pakai."

"Kuliah dulu."

"Kelamaan, keburu putus."

"Kalau putus, nanti aku jadi bucin."

"Apaan tuh bucin?"

"Budak cinta."

Taekwoon tertawa. "Jangan. Kalau memang putus, ya istirahat. Besoknya balikan."

"Aku gak mau putus, bodoh."

"Makanya nikah."

"Bodo amat. Kamu makin rese."

Taekwoon tertawa. "Minggu depan kita try out. Yang nilainya lebih rendah, harus traktir ya?"

Dengan begitu, senyum Hakyeon kembali melebar. "Tantangan diterima!"

Setelah hari itu, Hakyeon kembali berteman dengan Jaehwan dan Hani. Kabar baik pun berdatangan dari teman-temannya.

Hyuk akhirnya pacaran dengan Hongbin. Jaehwan pun juga akhirnya membalas perasaan Ravi. Hani diterima disekolah seni internasional di Jepang sana. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, bahkan sampai selesai Ujian Nasional.

Hakyeon dan Taekwoon saling mengerti kalau mereka tidak harus terus-terus saling kontak satu sama lain. Mereka mengambil bidang mata pelajaran yang berbeda. Hakyeon mengambil biologi, sementara Taekwoon fisika. Mereka harus fokus dengan bidang masing-masing. Paling-paling, Taekwoon hanya menelepon setelah selesai belajar sekedar mengingatkan Hakyeon makan malam. Jam makan malam Hakyeon benar-benar malam, yaitu sekitar jam 9 sampai setengah 10.

Orang tua Hakyeon datang saat kelulusan Hakyeon. Senyum orang tuanya sama sekali tak pudar kala nama Hakyeon dipanggil sebagai murid berprestasi pararel. Meskipun tidak berhasil menjadi nomor satu pada nilai UN, Hakyeon cukup bersyukur. Ia semakin bersyukur lagi saat namanya dan Taekwoon dipanggil karena sudah diterima di universitas lewat jalur undangan. Benar-benar kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Hakyeon.

Seusai acara wisuda, Hakyeon dan Taekwoon duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan. Tangan mereka berdua penuh dengan bunga sebagai tanda ucapan selamat dari guru dan teman-temannya.

Tapi, bunga yang dibawa Taekwoon jauh lebih banyak dari bunga Hakyeon.

"Kamu dapat banyak sekali. Penggemarmu banyak ya. Aku sempat lihat adik kelas bahkan datang untuk memberimu bunga."

"Iya." Taekwoon tersenyum. "Kamu juga dapat banyak."

"Tidak sebanyak punyamu."

"Jangan iri. Saya juga punya hadiah buat kamu."

Taekwoon lalu pergi sebentar dan kembali lagi membawa buket.

Senyum Hakyeon langsung mengembang saat menyadari buket itu. Bukan buket bunga. Tapi—

"Buket Kinder bueno buat kamu."

Coklat kesukaan Hakyeon sepanjang masa.

"Terima kasih, Taekwoon yang rese." Hakyeon memeluk Taekwoon dari samping dan menerima buket kinder bueno tersebut.

"Sama sama, Hakyeon yang cantik."

Hakyeon terkekeh.

"Kamu sangat cocok pakai kebaya itu. Kalau nikah, kamu pakai begitu saja pasti sudah cocok."

Hakyeon mendengus. "Nikah mulu pikirannya!"

"Ga apa apa. Kan rencana."

"ISH!"

"Hehehe."

"Rese. Untung ganteng." Desis Hakyeon sambil melahap coklat buenonya itu. Ah, bueno memang yang terbaik.

Hakyeon menyodorkannya pada Taekwoom dan langsung disambut baik oleh pacarnya itu.

"Saya tidak begitu suka cokelat, tapi bueno memang enak." Puji Taekwoon pada coklat kesukaan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mengangguk senang, setuju.

Setelah berbincang-bincang ringan seperti yang mereka lakukan dulu sepulang sekolah, mereka langsung membawa seluruh bunga yang diterima ke mobil Taekwoon.

Hakyeon berucap syukur karena hubungannya dengan Taekwoon berjalan baik. Pendidikan SMA nya pun baik-baik saja, bahkan dengan nilai yang cukup bagus.

Taekwoon duduk di kursi kemudi kala Hakyeon sudah duduk manis disebelahnya, sambil melahap bungkus ketiga buenonya.

"Hey Hakyeon."

Hakyeon menoleh.

Dan Taekwoon mengecup bibir Hakyeon, kemudian lidahnya terjulur, menjilat coklat disudut bibir Hakyeon.

"Mubazir kalau dilap pakai tisu."

"JUNG TAEKWOON!"

Taekwoon tertawa-tawa sementara Hakyeon menyembunyikan wajahnya di dashboard mobil.

Menggoda Hakyeon memang hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi Taekwoon.

 **Selesai**


End file.
